


Веселая наука

by zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: Спустя тысячу лет Цитадель все еще принимает студентов. Нефтяные принцессы, бывшие солдаты, северные полицейские и дотракийские математики куют здесь цепь наук, а заодно и влюбляются.





	1. ARYA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gay Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010390) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana)



— Дамы и господа, наш самолет начинает снижение. Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни и верните спинки кресел в вертикальное положение. 

Арья зевнула. Рейс из Хорнвуда до Олдтауна занимал больше восьми часов, за это время она два раза поела, посмотрела скучный фильм, прочла четыре главы «Истории экономических учений» и три раза сходила в туалет. Не удалось ей только поспать. Должно быть, не стоило записываться в поход по Волчьему Лесу сразу перед полетом — после недели, проведенной под открытым небом, самолет казался Арье еще более тесным, чем обычно. И в нем было слишком много людей. 

«У меня нет клаустрофобии, — напомнила она себе. — И аэрофобии. И как ее, социофобии тоже. Я ничего на свете не боюсь, разве что описаться на паспортном контроле — зачем, ну зачем я выпила третью бутылку воды?» 

По счастью, старые боги и новые были к ней милосердны: она нашла туалет прежде, чем опозорилась перед таможенником, рюкзак не улетел в Дорн, служба безопасности не заподозрила ее в намерении взорвать аэропорт, и Арья ненадолго смогла убедить себя в том, что прилетела в Олдтаун не зря. Затем она увидела Сансу.

Санса стояла у газетного киоска, пять футов и семь дюймов изящного совершенства: густые темно-рыжие волосы, ярко-синие глаза, элегантная серая рубашка с гербом Цитадели, вышитым на кармане, скромная юбка в клетку, бесконечные ноги и, как завершающий штрих, медная цепочка с тремя золотыми звездами, знак того, что Санса три года подряд заканчивала курс с отличием. 

Когда Арья выбирала между Цитаделью и Северным Университетом, мама стояла за Цитадель, потому что там училась Санса. Арья довольно грубо заметила, что это главный довод в пользу Северного Университета, но мама каким-то образом убедила ее, что Санса повзрослела, поумнела и не станет вести себя, как в школе. За три секунды, пока Санса поворачивала голову в ее сторону, Арья убедилась в том, что все будет в точности, как в школе: все девчонки начнут подражать Сансе; одна из них назовет Арью лошадью, и Санса засмеется, а потом скажет: «Не надо так говорить», — но сначала засмеется; окажется, что только зануды хорошо знают математику, физику и химию; и какой-нибудь парень будет долго разговаривать с Арьей про футбол, а потом небрежно спросит, что сегодня вечером делает Санса. Все будет, как в школе, потому что рядом с Сансой не бывает по-другому. Надо было выбирать Северный Университет. 

— Арья! Как ты выросла! — Арья была ей ростом до подмышки. — Обними же меня! Фу, как от тебя пахнет самолетной едой! Это что, все твои вещи?

— Почти, — пробурчала Арья. — Байдарка, лук и велосипед приедут через неделю в багажном вагоне. 

— Байдарка, лук и велосипед, — повторила Санса. — Ты совсем не изменилась. Этот рюкзак невозможен, я куплю тебе нормальные чемоданы и дорожный несессер. Нет-нет, никаких возражений, я дружу с Маргери Тирелл, у нее огромная скидка во всех их бутиках, и, в конце концов, ты моя сестра. Зайдем сюда на минуточку? У них новая коллекция, я хочу… только на минутку, не дольше!

Арья бросила один взгляд на элегантный ювелирный бутик, сочинила пятнадцатиминутный доклад о прибавочной стоимости, условиях труда на серебряных рудниках и производстве в странах третьего мира и потом пятнадцать минут читала его сама себе, пока Санса увлеченно выбирала между двумя одинаковыми серебряными шармами. 

— А это положите отдельно, пожалуйста, — сказала она вечность спустя. — Пойдем, Арья. Это тебе, на память о доме.

В руках у нее был длинный черный шнурок и серебряная бусина в виде головы волка. 

«Ты уехала из дома три года назад, а я — вчера, и ты мне даришь на память о доме побрякушку, которую у меня же на глазах купила в аэропорту?» — подумала Арья, но вслух сказала только «спасибо». Сансу надо было либо сразу удавить, либо терпеть.

Аэроэкспресс отправлялся прямо из здания аэропорта, и Арье уже начало казаться, что она так и будет все пять лет переходить из одного стерильного кондиционированного пространства в другое. Но в конце концов они все же вышли из здания вокзала, и на Арью обрушился Олдтаун.

Прямо перед ней, совсем как на обложке рекламного проспекта, вздымались в воздух башни Цитадели и сверкал на солнце белый мрамор Нового корпуса. Вода в Медовичке блестела так, что было больно глазам, широкий паром неторопливо полз вниз по течению, вокруг него сновали катера и водные мотоциклы, а со стороны Шепотного Залива в город входил невозможно огромный океанский лайнер. Оглушительно трезвонили трамваи и велосипедные звонки, торговцы во весь голос зазывали покупателей к своим лавочкам и лоткам, в воздухе стоял густой запах хлеба, жареной рыбы и розового масла, и над всем этим висело огромное, безжалостное солнце. 

— Я куплю тебе солнечные очки, — сказала Санса. — И дезодорант.

— И новую сестру, — огрызнулась Арья. — Как только люди учатся в этой душегубке?

— В Цитадели очень хороший микроклимат, а библиотеке даже прохладно.

— Вот там я и буду жить, — решительно заявила Арья, подхватила рюкзак и направилась в сторону моста. 

За всю жизнь она только один раз была южнее Перешейка, и теперь ей казалось, что она прилетела на другую планету. Большие города на Севере появились только два века назад, по сравнению с многоэтажными Хорнвудом, Барроутоном и Рвом Кейлин Олдтаун казался невероятно старинным. Он чем-то напоминал Старый Город в Белой Гавани, но даже там с узких портовых улочек можно было увидеть стеклянные башни банков и страховых компаний на Тюленьей Скале. Олдтаун же весь был прибит к земле, и над плоскими крышами низких старых домов возвышалась только Цитадель, да еще старинный белый маяк у залива. 

Чем ближе они подходили к реке, тем пронзительнее вокруг пахло едой. Арья пару раз украдкой вытерла рот — ей казалось, что у нее течет слюна, как у голодной собаки. 

— Можем поужинать на мосту, — милостиво предложила Санса. — Там неплохие рыбные рестораны. Конечно, не сравнить с «Белой Башней», но у них дресс-код, тебя не пустят. 

Арья прекрасно видела, что возле моста стоят пластиковые столы, за которыми счастливее люди едят рыбу руками, но решила не связываться — Санса могла упасть в обморок от одного предложения. Ресторан на мосту, разумеется, оказался дорогим, но кормили там вкусно, рыбы давали много, из окон открывался прекрасный вид на залив, а наверху стояли местные рыбаки, и время от времени в воздухе проносилась трепещущая серебристая рыбешка на крючке. 

Санса заранее заняла и обставила ей комнату в кампусе, и Арья ненадолго почувствовала себя неблагодарной свиньей. Затем она открыла дверь и увидела эту комнату. Санса унаследовала от мамы талант создавать элегантную, но вместе с тем уютную обстановку, в которой Арья чувствовала себя криворукой деревенской замарашкой. 

— Спасибо, — сказала она неискренне.

— Не за что. Твое расписание на столе. Завтра с утра линейная алгебра в половине девятого, не проспи!

— Не просплю, — пробормотала Арья, рухнула на неразобранную кровать лицом в подушку и отрубилась. 

Не проспать ей удалось только потому, что дотошная Санса, как оказалось, заранее поставила ей на тумбочку заведенный будильник. Арья, не просыпаясь, запустила в источник мерзкого звука подушкой, тут же подскочила, как подстреленная, долго выковыривала будильник из-под тумбочки, откуда тот не переставал зудеть, раскидала по комнате все вещи в поисках зубной щетки, обнаружила ее там же, где всегда, в кармане рюкзака, и, наконец, прибежала к нужной аудитории на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем нужно, растрепанная, не позавтракавшая, в камуфляжной футболке вместо форменной рубашки. 

Насчет последнего, впрочем, можно было не волноваться — в аудитории было всего трое студентов в серых рубашках, остальные пришли кто в чем, а на одном высоком синеглазом парне была в точности такая же футболка, как и на Арье. 

— Ты что, тоже по армейской стипендии? — спросил он после лекции.

Арья почувствовала страшное искушение соврать. Да, она три года воевала в Заливе, да, она заработала императорскую стипендию в Цитадель потом и кровью, да, она тоже солдат. 

— Нет, я сразу после школы. У тебя что сейчас?

— Экономика, а у тебя?

— Тоже. Я Арья.

— Я Джендри. 

После экономики Джендри заговорил с ней еще раз.

— Ты с Севера?

— Ага.

— Круто. 

— А ты?

— А я ста-а-аличный пижон. У тебя что сейчас? 

— Инженерная графика.

— Обалдеть, у меня тоже!

После инженерной графики был большой перерыв. Джендри предложил пойти пожрать, и Арья радостно согласилась — она понятия не имела, где здесь столовая. 

— Я хочу выучиться на авиационного инженера, — сказал Джендри по дороге в столовую. — А ты?

— Не знаю пока.

— Да ладно.

— Правда. Я три года готовилась в Крейкхолл, а потом взяла и не поступила. Наверное, тоже буду инженером, только не в нефтянке. 

Джендри остановился. 

— Серьезно? Ты, такая кнопка, хотела поступать в военную академию?

Арья с размаху стукнула его кулаком по руке.

— Сам ты кнопка! Я, между прочим, чемпионка Севера по стрельбе из лука среди юниоров и в прошлом году выиграла марафон по Волчьему Лесу!

— Да? А чего же не поступила?

— Потому что я на дюйм ниже, чем полагается по их идиотским правилам! 

— Ну все, императорская армия не переживет такой потери. Эй, не дерись, я пошутил! Пошутил, говорю! 

По дороге в столовую они успели поругаться еще два раза, но в очереди за едой помирились. Еще от кассы Джендри начал кому-то махать, а потом потащил Арью за длинный стол, где сидели молодые ребята и взрослые мужчины, все — в камуфляжных рубашках.

— Ребята, это Арья. Это Пирожок, Ломми, Торос из Мир, старший сержант Дондаррион, Лим, Харвин, Пелло, Энгай, Джек-Счастливчик…

Арья потеряла аппетит от волнения. Она еще никогда не видела столько солдат одновременно. Многие из них носили на цепочке вокруг шеи патроны — Арья знала, что так делают те, кого ранило в бою, — у Ломми обе руки до кончиков пальцев были забиты армейскими татуировками, а одноглазый старший сержант Дондаррион выглядел так, словно его собирали по кусочкам после взрыва. 

Она перевела взгляд за соседний стол и окончательно потеряла дар речи. У половины тех, кто там сидел, на спины свисали длинные косы, украшенные бусинами, пуговицами и патронами.

— Гвардейцы, «белые плащи», — объяснил Ломми. — Вон там, у окна, в серых рубашках — это золотая молодежь, воображалы. 

Арья мысленно похвалила себя за то, что не надела серую рубашку. 

— А вон сепаратисты, — вступил в разговор Пирожок. 

— Кто?

— Дорнийцы, — снисходительно пояснил Энгай. — Пирожок у нас — большой патриот, двести лет не может простить дорнийцам, что они отделились от империи. 

— А что они? — возмутился Пирожок. — Вот смотри, Арья с Севера. У них там своя культура, религия, свой язык, полиция своя, нефти хоть залейся, и сидят они за Перешейком. Отделяются они от короны? Нет! Потому что северяне — приличные люди, не то что всякие извращенцы. 

Все они в разное время воевали в одном пехотном отряде, Джендри был армейским механиком, а Пирожок — поваром. Торос и Пелло, легионеры, заработали себе в Заливе имперское гражданство, и теперь Торос подтверждал в Цитадели свой миррийский диплом врача. Старший сержант Дондаррион действительно однажды подорвался на мине, но демобилизовали его только два года спустя, когда вон тот горелый ублюдок за гвардейским столом проломил ему голову пивной кружкой. Некоторые из них учились уже несколько лет и заработали достаточно звеньев, чтобы собрать в цепь, но Арья заметила, что цепей за этим столом никто не носил, вместо этого у каждого к плечу была приколота большая булавка с нанизанными на нее разноцветными металлическими колечками. Арья решила, что это очень круто. 

В столовую зашли Санса и незнакомая темноволосая девушка в серой рубашке. 

— А вот Паук и Богомол, — сказал Лим. 

Арья нахмурилась. Ей не понравилось, каким тоном Лим говорил о Сансе, если бы Робб услышал, то выбил бы ему все зубы. Она прикинула размеры Лима и мысленно уточнила: «попытался бы выбить» — но тут же вынуждена была признать, что ошибается. Если Робб хотел выбить кому-то зубы, то рост и сила этого «кого-то» не имели значения. 

— Почему? — спросила она.

— Потому что паучиха и самка богомола жрут тех, с кем трахаются. Вот так и эта парочка. Из-за Сансы уже человек пять из Цитадели вышибли, а она все целку из себя строит. 

Арья быстро оглядела весь стол в поисках того, чем можно было выбить этому уроду зубы, не нашла, схватила свой поднос с едой и сказала:

— Придурок, это моя сестра.

Судя по звукам, которые раздались у нее за спиной, Джендри все же нашел, чем врезать Лиму по зубам, но Арья не обернулась.


	2. SANSA

— M'athchomaroon!

— Резче, резче, ты сейчас как будто, я не знаю, кошку подзываешь. Вообще, не мучайся, говори просто M'ath, как все нормальные люди.

— Но это фамильярное приветствие, а я хочу выучить уважительное!

— Слушай, не майся дурью. Если у тебя за спиной автомат, то нормальному дотракийцу пофиг, как ты с ним здороваешься. А если у тебя нет автомата, то тем более пофиг. 

— Нет, так не честно. M'athchomaroon! Hash yer dothrae chek asshekh?

— Anha dothrak chek asshekh, zir naquis. 

Санса недоуменно нахмурилась.

— Zir naquis? Что это значит?

— Маленькая дурочка.

Санса вздохнула. Она сомневалась, что сможет вытерпеть такое обращение до конца года, но деваться было некуда: Маргери сказала, что не будет учить дотракийский даже ради Сансы, преподаватель велел отрабатывать диалоги в парах, а другую пару ей найти не удалось. Никто не отказал ей прямо, но у всех уже было, с кем отрабатывать диалоги. Все в Цитадели знали, что Санса Старк приносит несчастье — все, кроме, видимо, двухметрового бывшего гвардейца с ожогами в пол-лица.

— Можно вас спросить? — нерешительно сказала она.

— Не вас, а тебя. Валяй, спрашивай.

— Зачем ты учишь дотракийский, если ты его уже знаешь?

— Затем и учу. У меня же армейская стипендия, ты думаешь, корона нас, дармоедов, пять лет просто так кормить будет? Не-а, три звена каждый год, пять звеньев одного цвета за пять лет. А дотракийский я хотя бы знаю. 

Это было логично, но Санса не могла успокоиться. 

— А зачем вы пошли на историю древнего мира на первом курсе?

— Не вы, а ты. Интересно было просто. Доисторические чудовища всякие, войны, человеческие жертвы… Кто же знал, что там полкурса будут про всякие погребения рассказывать? 

— А на историю средних веков на втором?

— Говорю же, мне пять звеньев одного цвета надо набрать.

— А на историю религии на третьем?

Клиган смерил Сансу взглядом, словно прикидывая, можно ли ей доверять, и вытащил из-под ворота рубахи серебряную семиконечную звезду на цепочке.

— Я спасен, — объяснил он неловко. 

Санса вспомнила, как Клиган вел себя раньше, и решила, что он действительно был спасен где-то в прошлом году. Во всяком случае, приходить пьяным на лекции он перестал между вторым и третьим курсом. Вера в Семерых очень неодобрительно относилась к пьянству. Старые боги, с другой стороны, ничего не имели против алкоголизма. Именно поэтому, как Сансе объяснили на курсе социологии, программа «Двенадцать шагов» на Севере не приносила практически никакой пользы, «сухой закон» помогал куда эффективнее. 

— А теперь моя очередь, — сказал Клиган, криво ухмыляясь. — Я тебе ответил на три вопроса, теперь ты мне отвечай. 

Санса с тревогой посмотрела на закрытую дверь. Ей уже приходилось играть в такие игры, и всегда — без малейшего удовольствия. От Джоффри и Гарри Гардинга она хотя бы могла отбиться, но Клиган был огромен, как нефтяная вышка.

— Зачем ты сама учишь дотракийский? Ты же хочешь заниматься Войной Пяти Королей.

— Откуда вы знаете?..

— Не вы, а ты. От верблюда. Так зачем тебе?

Это был вполне невинный вопрос, и Санса слегка расслабилась.

— Сир Барристан Селми в этом году едет на раскопки Сарнора и сказал, что возьмет с собой десять лучших студентов, но только тех, кто знает дотракийский.

— Сарнора? Он мозгами поехал, что ли? Там по три противотанковые мины на метр закопано. Мало того, что сам подорвется, старый дурак, так еще и вас поубивает. Тебе-то это зачем?

Санса слегка поежилась. Она, конечно, знала, что в районе Сарнора пятьдесят лет назад велись боевые действия, именно поэтому археологов туда пустили только в прошлом году, но ей как-то не приходило в голову мысль о противотанковых минах.

— Великое научное открытие, — сказала она неуверенным голосом. 

— И берут только десять лучших студентов, — насмешливо дополнил Клиган. 

Санса смутилась и разозлилась одновременно. Ее учили, что нескромно всегда быть в первых рядах, что недостойно устраивать соревнование по любому поводу, что учатся не для оценок, а для знаний. Но она действительно была лучшей на курсе не один, а целых три раза! Она действительно хорошо знала историю, все вспомогательные исторические дисциплины, валирийский, психологию, социологию и даже трижды проклятую экономику, потому что без знания основных экономических процессов нельзя понять историю. Если кто и заслуживал поездку на раскопки Сарнора, то именно она.

— Ладно, а дотракийский-то вам там зачем?

— Чтобы общаться с местными. 

— «Привет, как дела?». Воображаю. Ладно, запомни такие слова, как местные начнут с тобой, гм, общаться, ты сразу кричи: «Mahrazh anni mra qora neak jahak!».

Санса попыталась повторить эту фразу, но запуталась.

— У моего кого есть что?

— «У моего мужа коса до жопы». Ну так, примерно. 

Санса изумленно моргнула. 

— Это… приветствие такое?

— Дура ты все-таки, лучшая студентка. Это значит, что твой мужик служит в гвардии, и если тебя обидят, то двадцать гвардейцев завтра разнесут эту деревню по камешку. 

Древний город Сарнор стал еще менее привлекательным, чем пять минут назад. 

— Поехать, что ли, с тобой? — задумчиво сказал Клиган. — Я хотя бы лопату в руках держать умею. 

— Вы фермер? — вежливо спросила Санса, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Я могильщик, zir naquis. Вот только не надо делать такое лицо, я не трупы бальзамирую, а могилы копаю. Ладно, это был первый вопрос, а теперь второй. Хочешь, я завтра поеду в Долину и начищу Гарри Гардингу физиономию? Это он, сука, придумал про паука и богомола. 

Санса растерялась. Она знала, что Робб вполне способен проехать через половину Вестероса и начистить физиономию любому, кто обидит его младшую сестренку, но Робб был ее братом, а Клиган просто три года ходил с ней на одни лекции и один раз, на первом курсе, спьяну пытался поцеловать ее на вечеринке. 

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, — пролепетала она.

— Не с вашей, а с твоей. Подумаешь, что там ехать, ночь на поезде. 

Санса с ужасом поняла, что он уже узнал цену на билет, выяснил, где бывает Гарри Гардинг, и прикинул, чем займется в Долине до следующего поезда. Ей всегда казалось, что Робб ужасно решительный, но по сравнению с Клиганом Робб был просто… порывистый. 

— Нет, не надо! — сказала она чуть громче, чем собиралась.

Клиган внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Точно?

— Точно. Если Гарри Гардинга побьют из-за меня, то в Цитадели все точно поверят, что я приношу несчастье. Я и Маргери. Пожалуйста, не надо. Но… спасибо за предложение.

— Обращайся. Ладно, давай диалог повторять. M'athchomaroon! Hash yer dothrae chek asshekh?

— Anha dothrak chek asshekh.

— Hazi davrae. 

Они отработали приветствие, знакомство и даже вступили в небольшую филологическую дискуссию: Санса утверждала, что называть место, откуда она родом, Rhaesh Andahli — некорректно, Север никогда не был землей андалов, а Сандор отвечал, что дотракийцам безразлично, где у Rhaesh Andahli север, а где юг, и что Valshe для них — это никакой не Север, а остров Иббен, и Сансу побьют, чтобы она не говорила ерунды. 

Через час Клиган поднялся и пошел к двери, и тут Санса вспомнила.

— А третий вопрос?

— Что? 

— Вы хотели задать мне три вопроса, а задали только два.

— Не вы, а ты. Третий, говоришь… Хорошо, скажи, археология — сильно нудная?

«Ой, мамочка», — подумала Санса. Вслух она сказала:

— Мне было интересно, но знаете, там тоже в основном про погребения.

— Не знаете, а знаешь. Блин, вот жизнь — на каникулах могилы, в Цитадели тоже могилы… До завтра, jalan atthirari anni. 

После его ухода Санса некоторое время сидела неподвижно, потом помотала головой и потянулась за дотракийским словарем. «Zir naquis» означало всего-навсего «маленькая птичка», «jahak» действительно переводилось как «коса дотракийского воина» с пометкой «устар.», а «jalan» значило почему-то «луна». Санса подумала, что плохо расслышала, и он сказал «ajalan», сегодня вечером, но «anni» совершенно точно означало «мой». Затем она еще раз внимательно перечитала статью «jalan», включая все примеры словоупотребления, отложила словарь и снова сказала: «Ой, мамочка», — теперь уже вслух. 

На следующий день она нашла Дрого с пятого курса. Дрого был звездой Цитадели, его золотая цепь свисала до середины груди, и на ней блестели четыре звезды. (Дотракийцы всегда носили цепи на шее, а не на булавке, приколотой к плечу. Никто не осмеливался сказать им, что это недостаточно мужественно.)

— Можно тебя спросить? — робко сказала Санса.

Дрого покровительственно посмотрел на нее с высоты своих двух метров.

— Спрашивай, женщина.

— Если один человек сказал мне «jalan atthirari anni», то что это значит?

— Это значит, что он th произносит неправильно. Или ты. Кто тебе это сказал, дотракиец или «белый плащ»? 

— «Белый плащ», — смущенно ответила Санса.

— А, тогда не страшно, значит, ты ему просто нравишься. 

— А если бы это был дотракиец?

Дрого усмехнулся.

— Тогда плохо дело, мы такие слова только женам говорим, а у нас, знаешь, принято предупреждать, прежде чем жениться. Последние лет семьдесят. Если гвардеец, то неважно, они только думают, что понимают нашу древнюю культуру. 

— А если… если я ему захочу сказать, что он мне тоже нравится?

Дрого пожал плечами.

— Возьми да скажи, у тебя что, языка нет?

— По-дотракийски.

Дрого возвел глаза к небу.

— Ну почему никто не спрашивает, как по-дотракийски «квадратное уравнение»? «Shekh ma shieraki anni». 

— «Shekh ma shieraki anni», — повторила Санса.

Дрого сердито взмахнул рукой.

— Женщина, ты мне-то таких слов не говори! А то могу и жениться… без предупреждения. 

Он посмотрел на обомлевшую Сансу и без улыбки добавил:

— Шутка.


	3. BRIENNE

На холодильнике крупным кривым почерком было написано: «УЕХАЛ. СКОРО ВЕРНУСЬ». Бриенна на всякий случай проверила шкафы: Джейме действительно взял с собой только три рубашки и три пары трусов, то есть вернуться собирался через три дня. Это ничего не значило — в прошлый раз он вышел на час, а вернулся через месяц. Сегодня ему хотя бы хватило совести оставить записку…

Бриенна потерянно прошлась по квартире, вымыла посуду, достала из бара бутылку виски и поставила обратно. В шестнадцать лет отец взял с нее три страшных клятвы: не садиться за руль пьяной, не пить денатурат и не напиваться в одиночестве. Бриенна с гордостью могла сказать, что сдержала все три обещания. Особенно легко ей далась та часть, которая касалась денатурата. 

Она вышла из дома и направилась в сторону порта. Студенты редко забредали в портовые бары, их больше привлекали рестораны на мостах или кафе и винотеки в Старых Гильдиях. В порту можно было безнаказанно напиться, не встретив за час ни одного знакомого лица. (Бриенна быстро пьянела, и часа ей бы хватило за глаза.) Но как назло, в первом же баре, в который она зашла, в обнимку с полулитровым стаканом «Кровавой Дени» сидел Сандор Клиган.

Бриенна никогда не служила с ним в одном отряде, но все про него знала: по количеству сплетен на душу населения королевские гвардейцы уступали только школьницам и с легкостью обгоняли волшебный мир кинематографа. Клиган выслужился из рядовых и прошел путь от сержанта до капитана со скоростью, которая не прибавила ему друзей. Затем, во время штурма Астапора, он отказался идти в атаку, отрезал себе косу и бросил в огонь (для гвардейца это было все равно что отрезать себе руку). Его разжаловали в рядовые, но почему-то не расстреляли — видимо, приказ был еще более идиотский, чем обычно, — и через год снова произвели в сержанты, но тут его самолет сбили над Юнкаем. Вторую косу ему срезали уже в госпитале. 

Все это не вызывало у Бриенны никакого желания напиваться в его компании, но делать было уже нечего — Клиган показал ей пальцем на свободный стул, подозвал бармена и попросил бутылку «Скагоса» и еще одну «Дени».

— Давай меняться, — предложил он хрипло. — Сначала я тебе расскажу, по какому случаю бухаю, а потом ты мне. 

Бриенна нехотя кивнула.

— Я, понимаешь, вчера был на свидании.

Армейский этикет требовал ответа: «Бедная женщина, не дай бог так оголодать!», — но Бриенна сказала только: «Угу». 

— Она мне говорит, пойдем в «Белую башню», оттуда вид хороший. 

— Еще бы, за такие-то цены.

— Ладно цены, туда зайти еще надо, у них же, гадов, дресс-код. А у меня две футболки, грязная и грязная. Короче, я взял парадную форму…

— Где? — перебила его Бриенна. Гвардейцы славились своим вопиющим неуважением к армейской дисциплине: они отращивали волосы до лопаток, что категорически запрещалось воинским уставом, ставили личные клейма на табельное оружие и никогда не надевали парадную форму, особенно на парад. Каждый находил свой собственный, оригинальный способ избавиться от белого мундира с золотыми пуговицами; Бриенна, например, случайно постирала его вместе с черными носками. 

— Напрокат, в секс-шопе. У них все есть, даже гвардейская форма на мой рост. Начистил медали, нацепил, иду, как полагается, раненый воин с девушкой, проливал кровь за императора в Заливе, ну кто меня, такого красивого, в ресторан не пустит?

Бриенна подумала, что это замечательная идея. Джейме все время требовал, чтобы она надела платье и туфли на высоких каблуках и сходила с ним в «Белую башню», но Бриенна считала, что она и платье находятся в параллельных вселенных и их встреча способна привести к Большому Взрыву. Но вот парадная форма…

— Подожди, а как ты собирался по счету платить? — спросила она недоуменно.

Клиган усмехнулся.

— А я не собирался.

— Как это?

— На первом свидании главное что? Чтобы женщина тебя запомнила. В «Белую башню» ее любой миллионер сводит, это неинтересно, а вот из ресторана в полицию ее наверняка раньше не забирали. 

Бриенна засмеялась.

— Напиши книгу, «101 совет для романтического свидания». Будет бестселлер века. 

— А то. 

— И что, забрали вас в полицию?

Клиган тяжело вздохнул. 

— Хуже. Она заплатила по счету за нас обоих.

Бриенна допила свой стакан «Скагоса» и налила новый, до краев.

— Хочешь сказать, ты был на свидании с женщиной, которая может заплатить за два ужина в «Белой башне»?

— Ага. Мы с ней завтра в Галерею Хайтауэров идем. 

«Наверное, у нее нет руки, — подумала Бриенна. — Или ноги. Таким, как мы, нормальные люди достаются только покалеченными». 

— А теперь ты рассказывай, — велел Клиган.

Для этого рассказа Бриенна определенно была недостаточно пьяна и сомневалась, что когда-либо сможет выпить столько, чтобы обсуждать с Клиганом Джейме Ланнистера. 

— У моего мужчины сложные отношения с сестрой, — сказала она, глядя в стол.

— Да ладно, вот при прошлом императоре за такие отношения в тюрьму сажали, а сейчас-то чего сложного?

Бриенна оторопела.

— Что?!

— Тоже мне, великий секрет, весь Залив знает, что полковник Ланнистер спит с сестрой. Ты не в курсе, что ли?

Конечно, Бриенна была в курсе.

Когда ей было шесть лет, Джейме Ланнистер был просто картинкой из глянцевого журнала. Джейме Ланнистер в кадетской униформе танцует на балу с сестрой (кружевное бальное платье на зеленом атласном чехле от Ланы Фоссовей, туфли от Маланон, серьги и ожерелье от Эстермонт и Тарт), Джейме Ланнистер, весь в белом без единого пятнышка, играет с сестрой в теннис, Джейме Ланнистер выигрывает Королевскую регату в составе непобедимой шестерки, Джейме Ланнистер в парадной гвардейской форме присутствует на свадьбе сестры (свадебное платье от Ланы Фоссовей, вуаль из старинных миррийских кружев, изумрудное колье и тиара — фамильные драгоценности). В те времена самые завидные женихи Вестероса интересовали Бриенну примерно так же, как и платья от Ланы Фоссовей, то есть никак. Она вырезала и сохранила только фотографию непобедимой шестерки: безупречно параллельные весла, руки и плечи, напряженные в синхронном усилии, бритая голова Освальда Уэнта блестит на солнце.

Когда ей было четырнадцать, Джейме Ланнистер был воплощением Королевской Гвардии. Он никогда не говорил, что обстановка в Заливе нормализуется, он вообще редко что-нибудь говорил на камеру, просто широко улыбался, и всем сразу становилось понятно, что гвардия не сдается и никогда не сдастся. Время от времени он прилетал в столицу, получал от императора очередной орден и позировал рядом с сестрой, одетой в очередную Лану Фоссовей. Эти фотографии в журналах Бриенна пролистывала не глядя — она уже тогда инстинктивно избегала красивых и хорошо одетых женщин, даже двумерных. 

Когда ей было восемнадцать, она узнала, что Джейме Ланнистер — конченый ублюдок, ниже ее ростом и спит с сестрой. Первые два факта потрясли ее так, что третий практически не шокировал. 

После первого месяца в казармах Бриенна пришла к выводу, что в гвардии проходит широкомасштабный конкурс мудаков, а она сама — член жюри. К тому времени, как ее отправили в Залив, она уже выбрала лучшую десятку и готовилась выдать главный приз, коленом по яйцам. И тут Джейме Ланнистер с налета ворвался в ее хит-парад и вольготно обосновался на первой строчке. Во время первого же разговора с ним Бриенна дошла от «мне наплевать» до «скручивай кулечек, будешь собирать свои зубы» всего за пять минут, обычно у нее это занимало недели две. Джейме Ланнистер не мог не быть первым, даже на конкурсе мудаков. 

Она задумчиво допила свой стакан.

— Что?

— Я говорю, как тебя угораздило с ним связаться?

Бриенна налила себе еще «Скагоса». 

— Нас подбили над пустыней, пришлось прыгать, приземлились в целом виде только мы вдвоем. Через три дня он достал меня так, что я взяла его за шиворот и пару раз ткнула мордой в песок. 

Клиган посмотрел на нее с недоверчивым уважением.

— Ты насовала полковнику Ланнистеру, когда он был еще с двумя руками?

Бриенна ухмыльнулась. Такие вопросы она любила.

— Я, чтоб ты знал, насовала всему Радужному взводу по очереди. В гвардию кого попало не берут.

— И что дальше?

— Дальше? — Бриенна вздохнула. — Дальше я подняла голову и увидела, что вокруг нас на корточках сидит дюжина молодцов с автоматами и чуть ли не с попкорном. 

Клиган коротко хохотнул.

— Ага, обхохочешься. По счастью, это были просто наемники, а то бы я с тобой сейчас не разговаривала, но с Джейме у них были какие-то свои счеты. Сначала они отрезали ему косу, а потом… отрубили руку. 

Она залпом выпила свой виски и снова наполнила стакан. Эта сцена до сих пор преследовала ее в кошмарах: шепелявый главарь наемников поднимал дотракийский аракх и со свистом опускал, отрубленная кисть падала на песок, и Джейме кричал. Бриенна просыпалась, мокрая от пота, и по глазам лежащего рядом Джейме понимала, что он видел тот же сон. 

— Потом они начали кидать жребий, кто из них изнасилует меня первым, но Джейме… спас меня.

— С отрубленной-то рукой.

— Да. Он сказал им, что мой отец — владелец «Эстермонт и Тарт», и что в целом виде меня можно продать дороже, чем в попорченном.

Клиган равнодушно принял эту информацию к сведению. Бриенна изумленно моргнула.

— Подожди, ты что… ты тоже думал, что это правда?

— А что, нет разве?

— С ума сошел? Мой отец на Тарте выписывает штрафы за неправильную парковку. Ты вообще знаешь, как в прошлом веке крестьянам выдавали фамилию? «Как тебя зовут, мужик? Джон? А родом откуда? С Тарта? Будешь, значит, Джон Тарт. Бери паспорт, зови следующего». У нас на острове половина Тарты, а другая половина — Фишеры. 

— Какие все умные вокруг, аж противно. И что у вас с полковником было дальше?

— Дальше их главный все-таки попытался меня изнасиловать, но я откусила ему ухо. Тогда меня кинули в бойцовскую яму с медведем.

— Где они медведя-то взяли посреди пустыни?

— Не спрашивай. Это было на дотракийском передвижном рынке, знаешь, приезжает десяток фур и торгует, чем боги послали, от пуговиц до зенитных ракет. Джейме тоже продали какому-то местному деляге, но он сумел сбежать, прыгнул ко мне в яму и заявил, что не вылезет, пока меня тоже не купят. Так что нас вытащили уже вдвоем, а возле Нового Гиса нас отбил армейский конвой. 

— И потом вы жили долго и счастливо? 

Бриенна вздохнула.

— И потом его комиссовали и отправили в Вестерос, а я еще три года воевала. Долго и счастливо, пока наш взвод не отправили против банды Роржа. 

— Не говори, я сам угадаю. Он пытался тебя изнасиловать.

Бриенна провела рукой по шраму на щеке.

— Нет, он пытался откусить мне нос.

— Ну, хоть какое-то разнообразие. 

— Спасибо за сочувствие. Тогда меня комиссовали, мы с Джейме снова встретились, и… ну вот. 

Бриенна сама чувствовала, что пересказала какой-то третьесортный фильм о завоевании Сотороса: пальба, погоня и долгий поцелуй на закате. В этот рассказ не уместилась ночь в грузовике, когда она практически держала Джейме на руках, чтобы его культя не билась о борт кузова, а он лихорадочным шепотом объяснял, почему должен вернуться к Серсее живым; письма, написанные трогательным кривым почерком — она всем говорила, что это пишет ее четырехлетний племянник; Джейме, который распахнул дверь больничной палаты и с порога спросил: «Что ты опять натворила, тупая корова?», после чего Бриенна наконец-то с облегчением разревелась. 

— Погоди, — сказал Клиган, — банда Роржа. Ты и есть та чокнутая баба, которая в одиночку туда полезла отбивать заложника? 

Бриенна влила в себя еще стакан виски. Она чувствовала, как ее образ обретает законченность: дочь владельца ювелирной компании, влезла в серьезную войсковую операцию, все испортила и спряталась за спиной Джейме Ланнистера, который спит с собственной сестрой. 

— Круто.

— Что — круто? Ты же сам сказал, что я чокнутая. 

— Подумаешь, в гвардии ни у кого мозгов нет, а у тебя хотя бы яйца на месте. 

— Скажи это моему взводу. Они во время штурма отказались меня вытаскивать, если бы не Дондаррион и его ребята, я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривала. 

— А я о чем? С мозгами плохо, и яйца выдавали по списку. Дондарриону вон аж две пары, тебе одну, а кто-то так ходит. 

Бриенна начала понимать, как Клигану в свое время удалось стать капитаном. В гвардии ценили умение не замечать препятствий — конечно, до тех пор, пока препятствием не оказывался приказ старшего по званию. Сама Бриенна была вполне способна проломить кирпичную стену лбом или умереть под обломками, но настоящий гвардеец должен был пройти стену насквозь, с интересом посмотреть на разбросанные кирпичи и отправиться выполнять приказ дальше. 

— Джейме выбил мне демобилизацию по состоянию здоровья и стипендию в Цитадель. Мы сняли квартиру в Новом Городе, и… как-то вот так. 

— А теперь у него сложные отношения с сестрой.

Бриенна почувствовала, что не может больше пить. 

— У него всегда сложные отношения с сестрой. Ты понимаешь… Сначала она ему звонит, и он начинает орать. Час, два часа он орет на нее по телефону, припоминает ей каких-то мужиков, очень мало, на самом деле, поэтому он просто повторяет их имена снова и снова, как заевшая пластинка. Весь Новый Город уже знает, что Серсея спала с каким-то Кеттлблэком. Потом Джейме бросает трубку и еще два часа рассказывает мне, какая она сука. А на следующий день звонит Тирион, или дядя Киван, или кто-нибудь из детей, это хуже всего, и Джейме подрывается в аэропорт, и я так больше не могу-у-у-у. 

Клиган поставил пустую бутылку виски под стол.

— По-моему, тебе хватит.

Бриенна пьяно всхлипнула.

— На себя посмотри, ты три пол-литровых «Дени» только при мне высадил. 

— Дура, это томатный сок. 

— Что? Ты сидишь… в баре… и пьешь… томатный сок… потому что твоя девушка… заплатила за тебя в ресторане?

— А что еще прикажешь делать человеку в завязке? Бармен, счет и закажи мне такси в Новый Город.


	4. SARELLA

Сарелла Мартелл ненавидела Семь Королевств по стольким причинам, что все и не упомнишь. За вторжение в Залив. За агрессивную экономическую политику. За многолетнее угнетение Дорна. За сливочную белизну аристократов, миллионеров и знаменитых актеров. За устарелый институт монархии. За дурные манеры имперских туристов. И, наконец, за жульническое название: после кровавого отделения Дорна Семь Королевств должны были превратиться в шесть, но императрица Барбра тут же даровала Железным Островам статус королевства. (Железные Острова в ответ потребовали независимости, не получили ее и еще сто лет устраивали теракты по всей империи.)

Разумеется, Сарелла собиралась получать диплом врача в Семи Королевствах. И, разумеется, в Цитадели, которая начала принимать к себе женщин только пятьдесят лет назад, последней из всех высших учебных заведений Семи Королевств. Сарелла — девушка, дорнийка, мулатка, ребенок из полигамной семьи — собиралась показать империи, кто здесь настоящая звезда и королева.

Для начала, Олдтаун оказался совсем не таким, как она думала. На уличных фото из Барроутона или Ярмарочного Города смуглое лицо можно было увидеть, только если в кадр случайно попадал мусорщик или дорожный рабочий, но в портовом Олдтауне смешались все расы и языки: в Старых Гильдиях чернокожие красавицы с фирменными пакетами «Тирелл и К.», «Лана Фоссовей» и «Эстермонт и Тарт» уворачивались от толп иббенских туристов, на ступенях Звездной септы целовались дотракийки и парни в пестрых скагосских юбках, рыночные торговцы разговаривали на пятидесяти языках одновременно, а в порту было не найти ресторана с вестеросской кухней — благодарение богам старым и новым! (Сарелла ненавидела Семь Королевств еще и за гнусную еду.)

В Цитадели, однако, все эти разноцветные потоки смешивались только на лекциях. В столовой и после занятий студенты старательно разбивались на однородные кучки: аристократы и дети миллионеров, армейские стипендиаты, дорнийцы, дотракийцы, спортсмены, очень толстые девушки и очень прыщавые юноши… Сарелла держалась от всех этих групп в стороне: она не любила, когда ее пытались поставить на полочку с этикеткой. 

Через две недели после начала занятий всем стало ясно, кто новая восходящая звезда медицинского факультета. Его звали Сэм Тарли.

Сэм Тарли был чудовищно толст, при ходьбе он переваливался с ноги на ногу и мелко дрожал, как плохо застывшее желе. Он потел так сильно, что за одну лекцию, вытирая лицо, изводил по пачке бумажных платков. Он одевался во все черное, видимо, чтобы на одежде не было заметно пятен пота, к полудню его рубашки прилипали к спине, а стулья, на которые он садился, становились влажными. Под южным солнцем его мучнисто-бледное лицо быстро стало ярко-розовым, как кукольный домик. Он боялся смотреть людям в глаза, пугливо улыбался в ответ на самые злые шутки или розыгрыши, его два раза стошнило в морге. И этот ком пресного теста отнимал у Сареллы первенство на медицинском факультете!

Отец научил ее, что для удачной войны надо сначала хорошо узнать противника, однако с этим возникли сложности. Сами имперцы, по-видимому, могли сказать, в каком из Семи Королевств человек родился, в какую школу ходил и сколько денег у его отца, просто услышав, как тот просит передать хлеб, но для Сареллы все они разговаривали совершенно одинаково. Сэм Тарли не принадлежал ни к одной из групп, которые собирались во дворе Цитадели, даже к той, где собирались парни и девушки, одетые, как и он, в черное: время от времени он робко подкатывался к ним, получал единодушный отпор и печально укатывался прочь. 

Сарелла решила, что для начала неплохо прикинуться дикой дорнийской дурой. Когда они с Арьей Старк отдыхали после утренней разминки на турниках, она небрежно сказала:

— Интересно, почему Тарли все время в черном, у него, что, кто-то умер?

— Нет, — ответила Арья, вытираясь полотенцем, — он из Ночного Дозора. 

— Хочешь сказать, он из банды? — изумленно спросила Сарелла. Молодые дорнийцы часто сбивались в банды мотоциклистов, футбольных болельщиков или соседей по району. «Бандами» они назывались скорее условно, большинство не шло дальше мелкого вандализма, но носить эмблему или цвета той или иной банды могли только очень крутые ребята. Мачеха Сареллы, Эллария, в молодости ездила вместе с Адовыми Гончими и до сих пор с гордостью демонстрировала их татуировку на левом плече. Но Сэм Тарли, этот кусок жира?!

— Сама ты банда! Ночной Дозор — это щит, который охраняет царство людей. 

«Энциклопедия Семи Королевств» сообщила Сарелле, что Ночной Дозор — это организация, созданная на Севере в те времена, когда по земле бродили мамонты. Когда-то давно Ночной Дозор угнетал малые северные народы и занимался реабилитацией убийц и насильников, теперь он был чем-то вроде северной полиции. 

Сэм Тарли — полицейский был не менее странен, чем Сэм Тарли — байкер. Сарелла все еще переваривала эту информацию, когда Сэм Тарли подошел к ней и, запинаясь, попросил сдать генетический материал для исследования. 

— Для какого? — огрызнулась Сарелла. — Правда ли, что у диких дорнийцев есть хвост?

— Н-нет, профессор Таргариен хочет исследовать старинные вестеросские семьи, потому что ваши генетические линии можно подтвердить архивными материалами на тысячи лет назад. Я уже уговорил двух Старков и Маргери Тирелл, и я знаю, что у одной женщины с юридического роман с Джейме Ланнистером, и если…

— Профессор Таргариен? — перебила его Сарелла. — Тот самый Эйемон Таргариен, который расшифровал ДНК?

— Ну… да. 

— И ты собираешь для него генетический материал?

— Ну… да. 

Сарелла еще никогда никого не ненавидела так, как Сэма Тарли. 

Профессору Таргариену было больше ста лет, и последние тридцать из них он был слеп. Поймать его вне лаборатории было сложно, но спустя неделю Сарелла все же добилась своего.

— Профессор, возьмите меня к себе работать, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос не дрожал он волнения.

Эйемон Таргариен устремил на нее глаза, затянутые белой пленкой. 

— На каком вы курсе?

— На первом.

— Нет.

— Это несправедливо! Сэм Тарли тоже на первом курсе!

— Да, — спокойно согласился профессор, — это несправедливо. Первокурсник должен проводить дни в библиотеке, а вечера — в морге, а не служить мальчиком на побегушках для слепого старика. Но я привык к Сэму, он три года собирал для меня генетический материал из деревень за Стеной. Надеюсь, мне простится эта старческая слабость.

— И через пять лет, когда он получит диплом, вы пристроите его в самую лучшую лабораторию в виде извинения, так?

— Дитя мое, через пять лет я буду мертв. 

Сарелла хотела было возразить, но прикусила язык. Сорок лет назад профессор Таргариен обнаружил, что наследственный признак потомков древних валирийцев — необычно окрашенная радужка — сцеплен с геном, в старости вызывающим глаукому, и объявил, что после семидесяти ослепнет. Спустя десять лет эта гипотеза блестяще подтвердилась. Если Эйемон Таргариен говорил, что через пять лет умрет, то глупо было с ним спорить, ему наверняка было лучше знать. 

— Все равно, если у него в резюме будет написано, что он с вами работал, то любая лаборатория…

— Вы дорнийка, не так ли?

— Да, а что?

— Вы плохо знаете законы Семи Королевств. На Ночной Дозор не распространяются те же привилегии, что и на солдат в Заливе. Дозорные, которые получили высшее образование за счет короны, потом должны еще три года отслужить в Ночном Дозоре. Через восемь лет не будет иметь никакого значения, что Сэм Тарли когда-то приносил мне кофе.

Сарелла поняла, что разговор окончен, шумно вздохнула и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Профессор Таргариен аккуратно взял ее за локоть. 

— Вас зовут Сарелла Мартелл, не так ли?

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Вашей семье принадлежат нефтяные вышки в Дорнийском море.

— И что с того?

— А вы собираетесь получить диплом врача.

Сарелла выдернула руку.

— Может быть, у вас в Семи Королевствах это и удивительно, но не в Дорне. 

— Сэм Тарли не умнее вас.

Сарелла замерла.

— Да уж конечно!

— Он отслужил три года в Ночном Дозоре и в течение этих лет имел возможность пользоваться моей библиотекой. Он не умнее, чем вы, просто старше на три года. Не тратьте время на то, чтобы угождать старым профессорам, дитя мое, лучше идите заниматься. 

Сарелла редко делала то, что ей велели. Она не пошла заниматься. Вместо этого она нашла Сэма и потребовала у него список книг из библиотеки Эйемона Таргариена.

Сэм Тарли, щит, который охранял царство людей (при этой мысли Сареллу всегда разбирал смех), был, как оказалось, вовсе не северянином. Он родился и вырос в Дорнийских Марках, на самой границе с Дорном. Когда-то именно в этих местах шли самые кровавые бои за независимость, и до сих пор все Марки были усеяны пограничными заставами. Отец Сэма командовал одной такой заставой. Сэму, как представителю шестого поколения потомственных военных, надлежало продолжить династию, однако военная академия в Крейкхолле наотрез отказалась его принять. Тогда Тарли-старший потребовал, чтобы его недостойный отпрыск вступил в Ночной Дозор и хоть так послужил короне.

— И ты послушался? 

Сэм вместо ответа пожал плечами. Это и правда был риторический вопрос: из всех качеств, необходимых солдату, у Сэма было только одно — умение подчиняться приказам. 

В отличие от Крейкхолла, Ночной Дозор не взвешивал своих рекрутов, не измерял их рост и не заставлял пятьдесят раз отжиматься и подтягиваться на турнике. В Ночном Дозоре мог служить кто угодно, даже Сэм Тарли. 

Если бы кто-то сказал Сарелле, что современную жизнь Семи Королевств она знает в основном по кино, Сарелла страшно возмутилась бы. Вероятно, тот образ Севера, который существовал у нее в голове — густые леса, занесенные снегом, и за каждым деревом прячется людоед или зомби, — был почерпнут из серьезной исторической литературы. Ночной Дозор в этих сюжетах появлялся редко и только для того, чтобы пересчитать трупы. 

На самом деле, только одни из трех отрядов Ночного Дозора, рейнджеры, занимался чем-то вроде полицейской работы. (Это позволяло северянам с гордостью заявлять, что у них нет полиции.) Другой отряд, строители, поддерживал в порядке все северные дороги и строил новые, а также обслуживал гигантский автопарк Ночного Дозора. Сэм попал в третий отряд, к стюардам, и три года водил кинобудку. 

Северяне никогда не жили в больших городах, а в поселках за Стеной до сих пор редко было больше двадцати домов. В таких местах не было смысла строить кинотеатры, банки или даже школы. Поэтому по всему Северу сновали автобусы Ночного Дозора: желтые школьные, зеленые банковские, розовые автолавки и синие кинобудки. Сэм садился за руль в Кротовом городе и уезжал на месяц — через Зачарованный лес, потом в горы, по узким тропам Клыков Мороза, на Стылый берег, в поселки оленеводов, и, наконец, переезжал мост через Теснину и отправлялся в Старый и Новый Дар. В каждом поселке он вешал экран на самую большую стену, настраивал киноаппарат, собирал деньги за билеты, просил зрителей плюнуть в пробирку (если они и удивлялись, то не показывали виду — на Севере это было не принято), доставал книгу и углублялся в чтение. 

— Хм, — сказала Сарелла задумчиво, — получается, ты возил с собой деньги где-то за тысячу билетов в кино? На месте ваших северян я бы подкараулила тебя где-то на горной дороге и ограбила.

Уши Сэма стали ярко-алыми.

— Что, так и было? А ты что сделал? Нет, не подсказывай, я сама знаю — отдал им все деньги и попросил не убивать?

— Да, — несчастным голосом сказал Сэм, — но понимаешь, со мной была девушка… Лили… Я согласился довезти ее Кулака Первых Людей…

Сарелле внезапно стало не смешно.

— И ты отдал им девушку?

— Нет, я… у меня был пистолет в бардачке… я выстрелил в воздух… и нечаянно убил главаря. 

Сарелла сердито подумала, что Сэм Тарли обогнал ее и по жизненным достижениям тоже. Она никогда не возила в бардачке пистолет, ни разу не ела колбасу из оленины, не возила кинопленку в санях, запряженных собаками («Бедные собаки, тащить такую тушу!» — сказала она мстительно), и за всю жизнь не застрелила ни одного самого завалящего грабителя. 

Утешало только то, что Сэм явно и очевидно признавал ее превосходство. Он был свято уверен, что Сарелла умнее его, смелее, сильнее и обладает не меньшим жизненным опытом, чем столетний Эйемон Таргариен. Это было приятно и почему-то стыдно.

Временами она подозревала, что Сэм в нее влюблен, но тут же сердито отгоняла эту мысль: Сэм Тарли должен был размножаться исключительно делением, любой другой способ был оскорбителен для человеческой расы. Не были они и друзьями: ни одна из дорнийских подруг Сареллы не стала бы терпеть и десятой доли того, что Сарелла ежедневно устраивала безропотному Сэму, и ни с одной из своих дорнийских подруг Сарелла никогда не позволила бы себе ничего подобного. 

Истина, как это ей и положено, обнаружилась в анатомическом театре. Пока Сэм, пыхтя, изучал признаки цирроза на печени алкоголика, один шутник попытался засунуть ему поджелудочную железу за шиворот. Попытался — потому что Сарелла ласково пообещала раздробить шутнику кадык. Никто не смел обижать ее собственность.

Должно быть, в самом воздухе Семи Королевств было что-то тлетворное, если вольнолюбивая дорнийка, приехав туда, первым делом завела раба.


	5. JAIME

— В отпуск? — спросил таможенник в аэропорту.

— Нет, домой, — ответил Джейме и, почти против воли, самодовольно улыбнулся.

У него не было дома с девяти лет, с тех пор, как умерла мама. Их огромный дом в Ланниспорте, дом, где можно было съезжать по перилам со второго этажа, набрасывать на себя львиную шкуру из трофейной комнаты и рычать, играть в прятки с Серсеей, доводить гувернантку до исступления, прыгать по кровати и тихонько пробираться в отцовский кабинет — этот дом умер вместе с мамой. Отец презирал все открытые проявления горя, но после смерти мамы дом на Высокой улице превратился в роскошный мавзолей, где все дышало почтительной, сдержанной печалью. Если бы не разлука с Серсеей, Джейме был бы счастлив, когда его отдали в кадетский корпус — лучше жить в казарме, чем в могиле. Тирион рос в трехэтажном памятнике на могиле женщины, которую убил своим рождением, и, может быть, именно поэтому вырос карликом — его душили сами стены. Только отец был счастлив, работая над бумагами в этом монументе скорби; точнее, испытывал то безрадостное удовлетворение, которое после смерти жены заменяло ему счастье. На похоронах отца, когда гроб поставили в фамильный склеп, рядом с местом, где тридцать лет покоилась Джоанна Ланнистер, Джейме чуть слышно сказал: «Я вернулся в уготованную мне обитель», — и Серсея с размаху ударила его по лицу. 

С девяти лет его домом была Серсея. Не казармы в кадетском корпусе, Крейкхолле, Новом Гисе, не палатка в пустыне и не особняк в Королевской Гавани, а любой клочок земли, на котором стояла Серсея. Это было тем проще, что Серсея, как это свойственно кошкам («львицам» — поправляла она величественно), мгновенно помечала любое пространство, в котором находилась, и делала его своим. Дом был там, где пахло духами «Слезы Лиса», где на спинке стула висел шелковый шарф, а на столе лежало кольцо или браслет (завидев Джейме, Серсея бессознательно что-нибудь с себя снимала, даже если вокруг была толпа народа — как он знал и любил эту особенность!), где слышался мягкий, мурлычущий голос, где была Серсея — сестра, возлюбленная, жизнь.

С тех пор все изменилось. От Серсеи пахло сигаретами, виски и тяжелыми духами «Вечерний Волантис», которыми она пыталась заглушить запах виски и сигарет. После того случая с папарацци она вечно куталась в шали, шарфы или пледы. Ее голосом можно было резать стекло. Рядом с ней Джейме больше не чувствовал себя дома.

Теперь его домом была Бриенна. Не съемная квартира в Новом Городе, которая их стараниями была похожа на обжитую казарму, а сама Бриенна — ее запах, голос, смех… 

Он поднялся на третий этаж, левой рукой обшарил все карманы в поисках ключа, сдался и позвонил в дверь. Бриенна открыла и улыбнулась. Улыбка у нее была, как у мальчишки-хулигана из старых комиксов — от уха до уха, все зубы кривые и двух не хватает (верхний сломал Варго Хоут, нижний выбил Рорж). Нельзя передать словами, как сильно Джейме любил эту улыбку.

Бриенна бросилась его обнимать, и Джейме устоял на ногах только потому, что заранее напряг спину. Когда-то он страшно бесился от того, что Бриенна, угрюмая некрасивая девчонка в военной форме, больше и сильнее его. Теперь ему это нравилось. Бриенна могла открыть самую туго закрученную банку, передвинуть шкаф, унести в рюкзаке двенадцать бутылок пива, достать полотенце с верхней полки шкафа и отбиться от хулиганов в темном переулке. Ей не нужен был защитник или грузчик, рядом с ней можно было жить и без правой руки.

— Как я соскучилась! — сказала она радостно. — Ты голодный?

— Ага. Давай закажем говядину по-иньски и желтую лапшу, я две недели учился есть палочками. 

Бриенна засмеялась.

— Какой полезный навык! Но у нас есть еда: макароны с сардинками, пирог с сыром и шпинатом, и еще, кажется, запеченной курицы немного осталось, я посмотрю.

Джейме посмотрел на нее с изумлением. Бриенна заправляла кровати без единой морщинки и мыла пол так чисто, что с него можно было есть, но не умела готовить ничего сложнее яичницы.

— Ты что, без меня записалась на кулинарные курсы?

Бриенна достала из холодильника контейнер с макаронами, большой кусок пирога и куриный скелет с одной нетронутой ногой.

— Я без тебя два раза напилась, сдала контрольную по валирийскому и записалась на спецкурс по правам женщин, но готовить я не буду никогда, смирись сразу. Это Пирожок приготовил, я приглашала к себе Берриковых ребят. Представляешь, Торос утром вымыл всю посуду! Что ты хочешь, макароны или курицу? 

— Куда ты записалась? — переспросил Джейме.

— На спецкурс по правам женщин. 

Джейме изо всех сил долбанул искусственной рукой по стене.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? — с интересом спросила Бриенна.

— Да вы сговорились, что ли, с этими правами женщин?! Серсея мне в Королевской Гавани целый спецкурс прочитала, теперь и ты туда же? 

— Если тебе все равно, тогда я доем курицу, а тебе разогрею макароны. 

Джейме застонал. Злая Бриенна становилась очень кроткой, терпеливой и немногословной. Потом у нее заканчивалось терпение, и обидчика приходилось соскребать с пола чайной ложкой. Самого Джейме она не била с тех пор, как он потерял руку, но четыре разбитых в щепки хозяйских стула пришлось выкинуть на помойку и с извинениями купить новые. 

— Прости, — сказал он жалобно. — Я придурок, и жрать хочу, я ничего не соображаю, когда голодный, ты же знаешь. Да, давай макароны, отлично. 

— Ты придурок, — согласилась Бриенна и вывалила макароны на сковородку. — Это юридический спецкурс, семейный кодекс плюс кусок уголовного плюс немного экономического права — наследование, брачные контракты, общий бюджет… Если я обнаглею и пойду в адвокаты, то женщины будут ко мне обращаться в пять раз чаще, чем мужчины, так что лучше заранее подготовиться, а если я пойду в полицию, как собиралась, то этот спецкурс двухгодичный, на следующий год там будет много психологии, всякая статистика по семейному насилию, то есть то, что надо полицейскому. 

Макароны, даже разогретые, оказались божественными.

— Решено, — заявил Джейме, когда его тарелка опустела, — завтра я хватаю Пирожка, везу его в Дорн, и мы там женимся. К черту предрассудки, когда такие макароны. 

— В Дорне заключают браки только между гражданами, а для получения гражданства нужно прожить там пять лет и приобрести собственность, — невозмутимо поправила его Бриенна. — Тебе надо ехать на Острова Василиска, но учти, что у них с Семью Королевствами нет двухстороннего договора, поэтому заключенные там браки не имеют в империи юридической силы. Будешь пирог?

— Буду. Всегда мечтал помереть от обжорства. 

После обеда они перебрались в спальню и повалились на кровать.

— Имперская армия все эти годы использовала Пирожка не по назначению, — сонно пробормотал Джейме. — Надо было засылать его во вражескую армию поваром-диверсантом. Один такой обед — и боеспособность подорвана начисто. Никакого боевого духа, сплошное довольство жизнью. Приходи и бери голыми руками. 

— Какое прекрасное предложение, — так же сонно ответила Бриенна. — Я непременно приду и возьму. Голыми руками. Через полчасика, хорошо?

У Бриенны было много достоинств, но одно Джейме любил в ней больше всего — она всегда держала слово и делала то, что обещала.

Они провалялись на кровати до вечера, а потом все-таки заказали на ужин говядину по-иньски и желтую лапшу, хотя, конечно, со стряпней Пирожка это не шло ни в какое сравнение. Зато Джейме смог продемонстрировать, как ловко управляется с палочками, и ляпнул мясо в соусе на простыню всего два раза. 

— Так что все-таки стряслось в Королевской Гавани? — спросила Бриенна, когда лапша и говядина закончились.

Джейме досадливо поморщился.

— Все то же. Серсея так отлично распорядилась своими акциями, что у нее больше нет блокирующего пакета. Теперь каждый раз, когда правление голосует не так, как ей хочется, она звонит мне и требует, чтобы я урезонил Тириона и дядю Кивана, которые ее ненавидят. 

— Но они же ее действительно не любят.

— Разумеется. Она изводила Тириона с самого рождения и переспала с дядиным шестнадцатилетним сыном. При прошлом императоре ее бы посадили.

Бриенна возвела глаза к небу.

— Если бы каждый раз, когда я слышу эту фразу, мне платили по дракону… К твоему сведению, при прошлом императоре возраст согласия был пятнадцать лет. 

Джейме ждал продолжения: «А вот за инцест сажали», — но, разумеется, не дождался. Когда Бриенна сердилась, она била в челюсть, а не колола иголкой. 

— Хорошо, не посадили бы. Какая разница? Дело не в этом, а в том, что Серсея теперь открыла для себя права женщин, и у нее какой-то другой спецкурс. Короче, отец ее не ценил, Роберт ее угнетал, я всегда перетягивал внимание на себя, а теперь Тирион и дядя Киван не дают ей развернуться в правлении, и все из-за того, что она женщина. 

— Но Реберт, кажется, действительно…

— Роберта я собирался убить еще до свадьбы, угадай, кто мне не позволил? Отец вообще ценил только то, что можно купить или продать за деньги, так что Серсея у него всегда была на первом месте, он на ней больше всего нажился. 

— Джейме…

— Слушай, покажи мне хоть одного человека, которому в этой жизни все далось легко. Тебе? Мне? Тириону? Давай обнимемся и заплачем о том, как этот мир к нам несправедлив. И самое… Она высказывает все это мне. Мне! Я всю жизнь, каждую секунду жил только ради нее, я тридцать лет не смотрел ни на одну женщину, я ей поклялся на Книге Матери, что никогда не женюсь, и чем все кончилось?

— А, — коротко сказала Бриенна.

Джейме несколько секунд смотрел в стену, затем выругался многоэтажным затейливым армейским матом. 

— Хочешь, завтра пойдем поженимся? Плевал я на Книгу Матери, на Серсею и на все клятвы на свете. 

Бриенна помотала головой.

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что любишь меня, потому что моему слову можно верить? Я тебя тоже. Поклялся — значит, поклялся, сейчас не Война Пяти Королей, никто меня за разврат голой по улицам не потащит. Подожди!

Она вскочила с постели, убежала рыться в книжном шкафу, вернулась с тремя толстенными сборниками законов и бросила все три на кровать.

— А ты говоришь, зачем спецкурс… Сейчас посмотрим! 

Она раскрыла один том и начала лихорадочно перелистывать. 

— Ага! Смотри, есть чудесный закон «О защите частной жизни», также известный как «Думай о хорошем». Смысл в том, что если мы с тобой ведем себя так, словно женаты, то частные лица и организации должны думать о нас хорошо и верить, что мы действительно женаты. Поэтому нам с тобой сдали квартиру, если мы завтра пойдем в банк и попросим семейный кредит, то банк не откажет, и если кто-то из нас заболеет и будет лежать в частной клинике, то другого обязаны будут пустить в палату. А вот если ты попадешь в тюрьму, то меня к тебе не пустят, потому что тюрьма государственная, а государство ни о ком хорошо не думает. Зато я смогу пройти как твой адвокат.

— Если ты не решишь стать полицейским. 

— Поэтому не попадай в тюрьму, пока я не определюсь, пожалуйста. Так, с этим понятно, теперь дай мне вон ту книгу, возле твоей ноги. 

Несколько минут она сосредоточенно читала книгу, рассеянно отбрыкиваясь от Джейме, который целовал ее в коленку.

— Ясно. Короче, я могу после тебя наследовать, но только если ты специально укажешь меня в завещании, и если не меньше половины уйдет наследникам первой и второй очереди, то есть Серсее и Тириону. 

— Я все оставлю Тириону, он с тобой поделится.

— Отлично. Если у нас будут дети, то я не буду получать пособие одинокой матери, потому что его платят только тем, кто был замужем. 

— Правда, что ли? Какое свинство.

— Скажи, а? Ты можешь их официально признать, и тогда они могут тебе наследовать при отсутствии законных детей, но фамилия у них все равно будет Тарт, а не Ланнистер. И тебя не изберут в Большой Совет.

Джейме оторвался от ее коленки.

— Что за бред?

— А ты не знал, что ли? В Большой Совет не могут быть избраны лица, известные аморальным поведением, то есть те, кто был осужден за преступления против личности, имущества или короны, родители незаконнорожденных детей, извращенцы и пьяницы. 

Бриенна положила книгу на одеяло.

— Знаешь что? Очень хорошо, что ты на мне не женишься. Потому что я не пойду ни в полицию, ни в адвокатуру, я пойду в политику и буду менять дурацкие несправедливые законы. Сами они извращенцы!


	6. SANDOR

На пароме в сторону Арбора кроме иббенских туристов были сплошь парочки, и Сандор в очередной раз почувствовал, что попал не на свое место. Санса как будто складывала паззл, в середине которого должна была оказаться идеальная пара. Все было на месте: и море, солнце, Арбор и сама Санса в светлом шелковом платье, расписанном райскими птичками, вот только место идеального бойфренда пустовало, и Сандор в него никак не вмещался.

Он вытерпел ужин в «Белой Башне», потому что весь вечер предвкушал драку с полицией, а он мог вынести очень многое, если знал, что потом предстоит хорошая драка. Он вытерпел Галерею Хайтауэров, все сорок пять залов великого искусства: «Явление Семерых Хугору с Холма», «Коронация Эйегона Завоевателя в Звездной Септе», «Отец на троне», «Мать в короне», «Дева, окруженная девственницами в белых платьях», «Дейенерис Таргариен, окруженная Семерыми», «Явление Семерых Хугору с Холма», «Приятные увеселения рыцарей и дам», «Семья лорда Хайтауэра», «Вид с Белой Башни», «Натюрморт с устрицами и виноградом», «Явление Семерых Хугору с Холма», «Леди Хайтауэр в алом платье», «Цветущие поля Хайгардена», «Натюрморт с розой и черепом», «Основание Королевской Гавани», «Явление Семерых Хугору с Холма», «Обнаженная с веером», «Обнаженная с зеркалом», «Обнаженная леди Хайтауэр», «Натюрморт с заморскими плодами», «Король Летних Островов», «Завоевание Сотороса», «Явление Семерых Хугору с Холма», «Леди Хайтауэр в дотракийском наряде», «Пейзаж с коровами», «Белая Башня при свете луны», «Эйегон Завоеватель и его сестры», «Разговор рыцаря и дамы перед турниром», «Натюрморт с трубкой», «Явление Семерых Хугору с Холма», «Арбор на рассвете», «Арбор на закате», «Арбор. Впечатление», «Торговка устрицами», «Обнаженная проститутка», «Леди Хайтауэр с детьми», «Обнаженная на траве», «Впечатление №7», «Фантазия №3», «Леди Хайтауэр в виде синей кляксы», и на этом месте, к счастью, у семьи Хайтауэров закончились деньги.

Теперь ему предстояло вынести целый день на Арборе — экскурсия в Раэмпорт, посещение винодельни, пикник на Дворце Русалки и возвращение обратно под звездами. Это не могло кончиться хорошо.

Сандор не знал, о чем говорили другие парочки на борту парома. Санса Старк пересказывала историю рода Редвайн, начиная с тех легендарных времен, когда Мерин III Гарденер присоединил Арбор к Простору. Она рассказывала о леди Оленне Тирелл, урожденной Редвайн, о том, как Арбор отражал атаки железных кораблей, об эпидемии филлоксеры, революции в кораблестроении, о первой кругосветной экспедиции, которая отправилась из Морской Звезды, и через час Сандор готов был сдать экзамен по средневековой истории и утопиться, необязательно в таком порядке. 

— Ты будешь писать мейстерскую диссертацию по Редвайнам? — спросил он. Это было лучше чем «Заходим мы с ребятами в один бар в Миэрине», его обычный вклад в разговор с девушками. 

— Нет, я хочу писать про Тиреллов во время Войны Пяти Королей, Маргери обещала, что меня пустят в их семейный архив. Я писала курсовую про средневековую экономику Простора, а Редвайны первыми перестали целиком опираться на сельское хозяйство и торговлю и начали развивать производство. 

— Понятно. Интересно, наверное.

— Нет, — неожиданно ответила Санса. — Я рада, что научилась разбираться в экономике, но мне совершенно неинтересно, кто и как зарабатывал на торговле вином или какое значение косой парус имел для развития мореплавания. Я хочу знать, кто в кого был влюблен, кто кого ненавидел и хотел отомстить, какое платье было на леди Оленне, когда она выходила замуж, и так далее. 

«Мне бы твои проблемы, zir naquis», — подумал Сандор. 

На пристани экскурсовод пересчитал всех по головам, помахал полосатым желто-зеленым зонтиком, несмешно пошутил и пообещал, что в два часа они пообедают вон в том ресторане с морской верандой. Санса слушала его с наивным вниманием, как старательная школьница. Сандор подумал, взял ее за локоть и решительно вывел из толпы.

— Мы по магазинам, — объяснил он экскурсоводу. — К обеду подойдем.

— По каким магазинам? — испуганно спросила Санса, когда они завернули за угол.

— По каким-нибудь. Скажи мне, zir naquis, сколько раз ты уже была в Раэмпорте? Только честно.

— Четыре, — пробормотала Санса, внимательно разглядывая шнурки на его ботинках.

— И все четыре — таким маршрутом? Маяк, променад, замок, септа, а потом обед на веранде? 

Санса кивнула. 

— Вот я и говорю — пошли по магазинам. Если по дороге увидим что-нибудь историческое, ты мне расскажешь, что это и какого оно века. 

Это было довольно опрометчивое предложение — в Раэмпорте на каждом шагу стояло что-нибудь историческое, и Санса про каждый дом могла сказать, какого он века. Вместо магазинов они зашли в археологический музей, в котором и проторчали три часа. Внутри было прохладно, пусто, и к концу третьего часа Сандор научился опознавать стилизованные виноградные листья и гроздья, традиционный арборский орнамент. 

До обеда это было более-менее похоже на свидание, хотя и неудачное: после таких свиданий в кино героиня обычно говорила: «Дело не в тебе, а во мне», а на следующий день встречала героя. Но когда они вернулись к ресторану, Сандор снова почувствовал, что даром занимает чье-то место. Кто-то другой должен был заказать салат с креветками и мидий в соусе, выбрать белое вино, и, когда официант принесет бутылку, попробовать глоток и одобрительно кивнуть. Сандор попросил жареную барабульку и безалкогольное пиво, и потом полчаса без всякого удовольствия обсасывал рыбьи хребты, пока весь остальной ресторан старался на него не смотреть. Кто-то другой должен был гулять с Сансой среди огромных винных бочек и слушать рассказ о том, как после завоевания Сотороса сладкое арборское вино, проводившее по полгода в трюмах кораблей, превратилось в нынешнее жидкое золото. Кто-то другой, молодой блондин в безупречно белых брюках, должен был сесть с Сансой в лодку, плывущую до Дворца Русалки. Весь этот день, море, солнце, корзинка для пикника, арборское золото, алый закат над островом — все было создано для других, красивых, богатых и беззаботных. 

Когда они вернулись на паром, другие парочки уже вовсю целовались. Санса села на скамеечку и принялась любоваться закатом, не снимая солнечных очков. Пару раз Сандору показалось, что она плачет. 

Паром причалил к пристани. Санса поднялась на ноги, и впервые за весь день Сандор увидел ее: не идеальную картинку, не воплощение красивой беззаботной жизни, в которой ему не было места, а просто девушку, которой было больно стоять.

— Ты что, ногу натерла? 

Санса помотала головой.

— Не ври мне, zir naquis. 

— Да… немножко.

— Давно?

— Еще в музее.

— В музее? Это же еще до обеда, мы с тобой потом три раза Дворец Русалки обошли. И ты молчала? 

— Эй, вы, голубки, паром сейчас отправится! — крикнул матрос. 

Сандор молча перекинул Сансу через плечо и спустился по трапу. Она так изумилась, что даже не протестовала. 

На пристани он усадил ее на скамью, сел перед ней на корточки и снял с нее плетеные кожаные босоножки, перепачканные кровью. 

— Эх ты, птичка. Если бы мне новобранец в учебке такой номер выкинул, я бы ему ноги переломал. Да не реви ты, господи! 

Но это предупреждение запоздало — Санса рыдала в голос, всхлипывая и икая, как пятилетний ребенок. 

Сандор дождался, пока она немного успокоится, выдал ей носовой платок, деликатно отвернулся, пока она сморкалась, потом взял ее на руки и понес к общежитию. Проклятые босоножки он бы с удовольствием забыл под скамейкой, но Санса про них вспомнила и долго пыталась запихнуть в свою крохотулечную сумку, пока Сандор не отобрал их и не сунул себе в карманы. По дороге он остановился возле уличного фонтанчика, где Санса умылась и забрызгала свое шелковое платье. 

Жаль, что от пристани до общежития было идти всего ничего, Сандор с удовольствием дошел бы до Нового Города или до Сладкой Рощи. Это было бы идеальное свидание: идти по дороге, чувствовать, как волосы Сансы щекочут ему щеку, как ее грудь прижимается к его груди, знать, что под тонкой юбкой у нее голые ноги, и так — четыре часа. Молча. 

Возле входа в общежитие он поставил ее на землю, сунул ей в руки босоножки и неловко сказал:

— Ну… спокойной ночи, что ли.

— Shekh ma shieraki anni, — ответила Санса. 

Сандор так и не понял, как вышло, что они целуются, неумело, жадно, как будто обоим было по тринадцать лет. Санса по-прежнему держала в руках треклятые босоножки, и один каблук буравил ему шею, в то время как другой вонзился под лопатку, но это не имело никакого значения. Расцепились они только когда чей-то незнакомый женский голос сказал: «Ничего у вас не получится, пока вы не ляжете», — и то не от смущения, а потому что Сандор автоматически огрызнулся: «Спорим?».

Санса засмеялась. Глаза у нее были круглые, как две медные монеты, но совершенно не испуганные.

— Прощай, моя репутация. К тебе или ко мне?

— У меня в комнате еще трое гавриков, zir naquis.

— Тогда ко мне. Четвертый этаж, направо и направо. Ой, только я сама не дойду. 

На втором этаже она стянула с него футболку, на третьем он снял с нее трусы и начал прикидывать высоту подоконников, потому что был уверен, что до четвертого этажа они никогда не доберутся, но каким-то чудом они не только дошли до нужной двери, но даже успели зайти внутрь и рухнуть на кровать. 

* * *

Какое-то время они лежали молча, потом Санса сказала: «Ой», — и потерла ногу. Сандор так и не снял штаны и сильно расцарапал ей кожу застежкой. 

— Вот мы дебилы, — сказал он довольным голосом. — И еще без резинки. 

Санса поцеловала его в плечо.

— Не волнуйся, я пью таблетки.

— И что? Откуда ты знаешь, где и с кем я вчера был?

Санса аккуратно, чтобы не сделать больно, царапнула ему спину.

— И где же ты вчера был?

— В душе, с правой рукой в обнимку, но ты-то этого не знаешь? Не давай никому без резинки. 

Санса засмеялась.

— Ты совершенно невозможное чудовище. Я тебя познакомлю с Арьей, вы друг другу должны понравиться. Боже, мое платье! А у тебя есть… это?

— Что?

— То, что ты сказал. 

— Нет. Но я знаю, где одолжить.

— Тогда…

— Но не пойду, пока ты не скажешь вслух «презерватив», а то я себя каким-то педофилом чувствую. 

Санса артачилась минут пять, с каждой секундой краснея все гуще, и наконец выпалила: «Презерватив!» и бросила в Сандора подушкой. До сих пор все женщины, с которыми он спал, могли сказать: «Пятьдесят», «За пятнадцать пусть твоя сестра работает» и «Без резинки не дам» на трех языках. 

Он спустился на второй этаж, по дороге подобрав всю одежду и обувь, которую они раскидали в коридоре. На стук ответил Лим. 

— Резинки есть? — небрежно спросил Сандор вместо приветствия.

— Допустим.

— Одолжи упаковку до завтра. 

Лим смерил его взглядом.

— Она тебе голову откусит.

— Я тебе сам голову откушу. Дашь или нет?

Лим исчез в глубине комнаты и вернулся с фиолетовой коробочкой.

— На, держи. Давай, не посрами там гвардию. 

За время его отсутствия Санса успела застелить постель и переодеться в белую кружевную комбинацию, и от этого зрелища все бурлящее самодовольство вытекло из Сандора, как молоко из дырявого пакета. 

— Почему я? — спросил он беспомощно.

Санса удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Почему ты что? 

— Здесь, сейчас, с тобой.

— Потому что мне так хочется. И, раз уж на то пошло, то почему я?

— Дурацкий вопрос, ты себя в зеркале видела вообще?

— Просто потому что я красивая, да?

— Ты не просто красивая, ты… — Сандор замялся, подбирая слова. — Я приехал в Цитадель сразу из госпиталя. Там лекарствами воняет, кровью, все медсестры в белом и страшные, как моя жизнь, а тут ты. В голубом платье, таком, на лямочках. И я смотрю на тебя и думаю: «Ну все, не зря пятнадцать лет в Заливе песок жрал, сейчас с девушкой познакомлюсь». И тут ты меня увидела — и испугалась. 

Санса слегка покраснела.

— Я помню. Ты, наверное, подумал, что я глупая курица.

— Нет, zir naquis, я вспомнил, кто я такой, кто мы все такие. Я пятнадцать лет в Заливе убивал, потому что ничего другого делать не умею и не люблю, наверное. Все, кто из армии вернулся, мы все убийцы, нас, по-хорошему, надо в тюрьму пожизненно сажать, а не в Цитадель. Нам с нормальными людьми и поговорить не о чем, а с такой девушкой, как ты… Тебе, наверное, за всю жизнь никто грубого слова не сказал.

Санса подошла к нему поближе и осторожно боднула лбом в плечо. 

— Вот поэтому ты. Потому что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Не дури, zir naquis, таких, кому ты нравишься — вся Цитадель, кроме слепых и педиков. 

Санса помотала головой.

— Нет. Они меня хотят, я знаю, но я им не нравлюсь. Джоффри и Гарри — им, наверное, никто на свете не нравился, а Бейлишу — только моя мама, но Тирион меня даже любил, я знаю, что да, но я ему все равно не нравилась. Он все думал, что если мне правильно объяснить, почему я должна его полюбить, то я сразу все пойму, а я никак не понимала, и он на меня злился, но старался этого не показывать, но я все равно замечала… 

— Jalan atthirari anni, — хрипло сказал Сандор. Почему-то по-дотракийски он мог это сказать, а по-нормальному — нет.


	7. GENDRY

В пять утра солнце уже поднялось, но еще не начало жарить. На улице было прохладно и пусто, только маленькая фигурка виднелась на другом конце стадиона. Джендри зевнул, покрутил плечами туда-сюда, подпрыгнул на месте, присел несколько раз, стукнул себя кулаками по ногам, разгоняя кровь, и когда Арья с ним поравнялась, побежал размеренной армейской трусцой.

За несколько месяцев он насмотрелся на разных бегунов. Огромные мускулистые спринтеры ломились на свои сто ярдов так, что, казалось, затопчут по дороге все живое. Поджарые бегуны на средние дистанции к концу полумили начинали парить над дорожкой, словно лебеди. Арья бегала, как маленький заводной паровозик: чух-чух, чух-чух, чух-чух, пока завод не кончится. Джендри пока еще ни разу не приходилось видеть, как у нее кончается завод.

Когда в учебке их гоняли на трехмильные марш-броски с полной выкладкой, сержант издевательски говорил: «Когда-нибудь, ребятки, вы мне скажете спасибо». Джендри и представить себе не мог, что наука, которая ни разу не пригодилась ему за три армейских года, окажется полезной в Цитадели. Без этой зверской тренировки он ни за что не смог бы удерживаться рядом с Арьей, круг за кругом, миля за милей. Правда, ему еще ни разу не удалось пробежать всю дистанцию от начала до конца, и три попытки побегать вечером закончились тем, что его стошнило прямо на дорожку. Теперь по вечерам он отжимался, делал планку, висел на турнике и качал пресс, все это — без футболки, чтобы Арья могла оценить его отлично развитые грудные и косые мышцы, а также кубики на животе.

Кто-то (скорее всего, Лим) оставил у него на тумбочке глянцевый журнал, открытый на статье: «Самые желанные невесты Семи Королевств». Санса и Арья Старк были перечислены там под номерами 6 и 7, ниже трех принцесс, Уинафрид Мандерли и Маргери Тирелл, но выше Мирцеллы Баратеон и Миранды Ройс. Все девушки в списке, от принцесс до двадцати дочерей, внучек и правнучек гостиничного магната Фрея, были одеты в вечерние платья и смотрели в камеру с одинаковыми скромными улыбками, как будто за спиной фотографа стоял кто-то из списка самых желанных холостяков Семи Королевств. Все — кроме двух. На фото с подписью «Арья Старк выигрывает марафон по Волчьему Лесу» Арья, одетая в футболку с номером 28 и мокрая, как мышь, победно скалилась в камеру. Внизу страницы была изображена другая такая же ненормальная, в тельняшке и широких штанах, «Аша Грейджой на борту собственной яхты ‘Черный Ветер’».

— Ну и что? — рассудительно сказал Пирожок. — Ее сестра вон вообще с Клиганом гуляет.

На самом деле, Джендри через раз забывал о том, что Арья имеет какое-то отношение к бензоколонкам «Северной звезды», и о том, что у ее отца есть титул. Настоящие богатые леди, такие как Санса Старк и Маргери Тирелл, надевали на лекции серые рубашки, а после лекций переодевались в платья в цветочек, ходили ужинать на мост или в «Белую Башню», пили кофе в Старых Гильдиях, всегда приветливо улыбались и изучали какую-нибудь девачковую хрень вроде истории или пиара. Чтобы гулять с настоящей леди, надо было иметь платиновую кредитку или стальные яйца. Чтобы гулять с Арьей…

Честно говоря, Джендри даже не был уверен в том, что хочет с ней гулять. С Арьей было прикольно дружить, даже лучше, чем с Пирожком или Ломми — если бы они попробовали так командовать, то Джендри сразу вломил бы им по зубам, но на Арью он почему-то не обижался. Она была мелкая, тощая, практически без сисек, не то, что девчонки, которые по вечерам собирались смотреть, как Джендри выделывается на турнике. Нормальный человек, как говорил Ломми, взял бы любую из них и прихватил пару подружек посимпатичнее, для друзей, а не маялся не пойми чем. 

Джендри остановился, уперся руками в колени и начал старательно дышать. Арья, даже не повернув головы, убежала дальше, наматывать следующий круг. 

Когда она вернулась, Джендри уже успел немного придти в себя, напиться и вылить остатки воды себе на голову. 

— Ты выносливый, — сказала Арья одобрительно. — Чтобы с твоей мышечной массой бегать на длинные дистанции, надо иметь сердце, как у теленка. Слушай… можно тебе задать дурацкий личный вопрос?

Телячье сердце Джендри забилось сильнее.

— Валяй.

— Я вчера сослепу вломилась на какой-то юридический спецкурс, там рассказывали, что традиционные фамилии бастардов теперь дают только подкидышам. Сноу, Риверс… Уотерс…

Джендри вздохнул.

— Ага. От меня мать в больнице отказалась. Не, ты не думай, в приюте нормально сейчас, не то что раньше, когда и бить могли, и жрать не давали… Правда, нормально. Может, и хуже, чем в семье, но у нас ребята из семей такое рассказывали… 

Арья кивнула.

— Ясно. Когда я была маленькая, Санса мне сказала, что я приемный ребенок.

— Серьезно?

— Ну, она же старше меня, и когда родился наш младший брат, она мне по страшному секрету рассказала, что перед тем, как я родилась, у мамы не было ни живота, ничего, меня просто принесли из больницы. Так что я маме с папой не родная, а приемная, как Джон, поэтому мы с ним похожи, а с Роббом и Сансой — совсем нет. 

— Обалдеть, — сказал Джендри. Он хотел сказать: «Круто!», хотя, конечно, это было совсем не круто, но зато Арья оказалась никакой не леди, а нормальной девчонкой. 

— Да. Я, конечно, сразу пошла к Джону, сказать, что мы с ним, наверное, родные брат и сестра, и когда вырастем, то найдем наших настоящих родителей. Как же он ржал. 

— Ну и дурак.

— Это ты дурак какой-то, мне хотя бы девять лет было, когда я в эту ерунду поверила. 

— Так ты что, не приемная?

— Нет, конечно! Это Санса выдумала, потому что она всегда что-нибудь такое выдумывает. И мама еще меня спрашивает, почему у нас плохие отношения! А знаешь, в чем самая хохма? Джон — незаконный сын папиной сестры, только неприлично же было признаваться, что у девушки из хорошей семьи родился ребенок вне брака, поэтому папа всем говорил, что Джон подкидыш. И мы с ним похожи, блин, потому что мы оба — копия мой папа! 

После этого Арью как прорвало, и она при каждом удобном и неудобном случае начала рассказывать Джендри о том, как жила дома, в Винтерфелле. Старки, судя по ее рассказам, жили не как миллионеры из кино, а просто как большая семья, в которой шесть детей и несколько собак. Арья вспоминала не о приемах и балах, а о лыжных прогулках и игре в снежки, и единственным признаком богатства в ее рассказах были слова «моя комната» — Джендри не сразу понял, что у каждого из детей Старков действительно была собственная комната, а когда понял, то поразился: из приютской спальни он переехал сразу в казарму, а потом в комнату в общежитии, рассчитанную на четырех человек, ему ни разу не приходилось спать одному, в личной спальне. Потом оказалось, что «своих комнат» у Арьи было две, спальня и не-спальня, и тут Джендри окончательно осознал, что миллионеры очень сильно отличаются от прочих людей. 

— А что ты там делала, в двух комнатах сразу? — спросил он с интересом.

— Что-что, жила! — огрызнулась Арья. — Уроки делала!

Джендри с семи лет и до сих пор делал уроки на прикроватной тумбочке, и это объяснение ничем ему не помогло. Когда вскоре выяснилось, что «гардероб» — это не шкаф, а еще одна комната, специально для того, чтобы хранить в ней одежду, Джендри даже не удивился. Он уже твердо усвоил, что миллионерам нужно всего больше, чем обычным людям, даже если у этих миллионеров, как у Арьи, всей одежды — двадцать футболок и три пары штанов. 

Еще у Старков были слуги. Не просто няня или уборщица, которая приходит два раза в неделю, а настоящие слуги. Когда он передал эту информацию ребятам, Пирожок сказал: «Да ну?», а Ломми: «А ты как думал, чудик?». Лим не сказал ничего, но наутро Джендри нашел у себя на тумбочке неприличную картинку, на которой была изображена горничная в наколке, фартучке и больше ни в чем. 

Больше всего его поражало то, что Арья упоминала о слугах или специальной комнате для одежды вскользь, явно не придавая им особого значения. Когда она говорила: «Робб и Теон ждали Джона у озера», то Теон мог с равной долей вероятности оказаться другом Робба, младшим братом Арьи (Джендри слегка в них путался), дворецким или очередным щенком северной лайки. Когда она говорила: «Я выстрелила из лука с середины двора и попала в мишень на стене», — она хвасталась не тем, какой у Винтерфелла большой двор, а тем, что отлично стреляет из лука. Когда она рассказывала о том, как швырнула в Сансу апельсином, она вовсе не хотела показать Джендри, что у них дома фрукты лежали прямо на столе, бери сколько хочешь. Только Джендри, как дурак, все время это замечал. И о том, какой именно он дурак, он догадался только когда Арья, посреди рассказа о том, как они с Браном ушли в лес, заблудились, и их пришлось искать с вертолетом, вдруг сказала:

— Это был не наш вертолет, а Ночного Дозора. У нас нет своего вертолета.

В тот же день Джендри подошел к Клигану и спросил:

— Ты знаешь, что у твоей девушки дома есть отдельная комната, чтобы хранить одежду?

Клиган посмотрел на него как на недоумка.

— У моей девушки есть банковская ячейка, в которой она хранит бриллиантовую диадему. Потому что вдруг, например, кто-то из императорской семьи приедет в Олдтаун, а у Сансы все диадемы дома в Винтерфелле, может получиться конфуз. 

Джендри несколько раз беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Он старался как-то уложить в голове мысль о том, что у Арьи, наверное, тоже есть бриллиантовая диадема, и даже не одна, и не мог. 

— Не о том беспокоишься, — сказал Клиган спокойно. — Если ты ее обидишь, я тебе голову оторву и в жопу засуну, я Сансе обещал. 

Джендри икнул.

— Что сразу обидишь? Мы вообще, может, еще на свидание ни разу не ходили!

— Вот я и говорю — тянешь время, нервируешь девушку. Армию позоришь. Как думаешь, если сержанту Дондарриону понравится какая-нибудь нефтяная принцесса, он будет ходить вокруг да около и блеять про комнату для одежды?

— У сержанта Дондарриона железная пластинка в голове, — зачем-то сказал Джендри.

— Будешь вола крутить, у тебя еще и не то в голове будет. 

Джендри вспомнил, по чьей вине сержант Дондаррион обзавелся железной пластинкой, и покорно кивнул. 

Тем же вечером, когда Арья пришла на стадион, Джендри спрыгнул с турника, подошел к ней и сказал:

— Слушай!

На этом его красноречие иссякло. Арья немного помолчала и ответила:

— Ага.

— Ну… это…

— Ага.

— Слушай. Я тут подумал…

— Ага.

— Может мы… это самое… сходим куда-нибудь?

— Ага, — ответила Арья, рассматривая свои кроссовки. — В «Белую Башню». А потом еще сходим в Галерею Хайтауэров и съездим на Арбор, там, говорят, романтично.

Джендри показалось, что его со всей дури ударили кулаком под ложечку. 

— Ты, — сказал он, тяжело дыша, — я думал, что ты нормальный человек, что тебе плевать на деньги, а ты просто… Иди к своим миллионерам и целуйся с ними, пусть они тебя водят хоть в «Белую башню», хоть куда! 

Он вернулся в общежитие, лег на кровать и принялся яростно делать домашнее задание по линейной алгебре. Все вокруг старательно делали вид, что ничего не замечают: Пирожок читал книгу с жизнерадостным названием «Разделка туши», Ломми делал шпаргалки для зачета по химии, Лим повторял валирийские юридические термины с таким адским акцентом, что если бы валирийцы его услышали, то от ужаса погибли бы во второй раз. Наконец Джендри не выдержал и мрачно сказал:

— Она хочет, чтобы я ее сводил в «Белую башню».

— Ну и сводил бы, она мало жрет, — предложил Ломми, не отрываясь от шпаргалки. 

— Одна девчонка из моей группы по кейтерингу, Белла, говорит, что ты симпатичный, — сообщил Пирожок.

— Сволочи валирийцы, сами вымерли, а я страдай, — внес свою лепту Лим. 

На этом разговор об оскорбленных чувствах был закончен.

Джендри проснулся в половине пятого и твердо решил, что бегать не пойдет. Вот не пойдет и все тут. Он, в конце концов, не нанимался. И мышечная масса у него слишком большая…

— У тебя глисты, что ли? — возмущенным шепотом спросил Лим. — Что ты ерзаешь? 

— А ты чего, бегать не идешь? — сонным шепотом спросил Ломми. — А я бы пошел. Пусть видит, что тебе по барабану.

Пирожок даже не проснулся. Впрочем, в Заливе Пирожок один раз проспал артиллерийскую атаку. 

На стадионе было пусто, только маленькая фигурка сидела, скрестив ноги, на беговой дорожке. Завидев Джендри, Арья поднялась на ноги и пошла в его сторону.

— Знаешь что, — сказала она сердито, — если я еще раз послушаю Сансу, дай мне по голове, пожалуйста.

— Сансу? — тупо переспросил Джендри.

— А ты как думал? Кого еще я знаю, кто ходит на свидания с тринадцати лет? Вот вечно она что-нибудь такое придумает… Сходите, говорит, в «Белую башню»! Да меня туда не пустят, у них дресс-код!

Джендри почувствовал, как его рот сам собой растягивается до ушей.

— А ты надень свою диадему, — предложил он.

— Да ну тебя! Если хочешь знать, у меня нет никакой своей диадемы, когда меня представляли ко двору, я надевала мамину, фамильную. 

— Когда тебя…

Арья изо всех сил стукнула его кулаком по руке.

— Ты долго будешь надо мной издеваться? Да, меня представляли ко двору, в платье со шлейфом и диадеме. И когда я кланялась императору, то наступила на этот проклятый шлейф и разорвала себе платье чуть не пополам. Поэтому в дурацкой статье про сто невест у всех фотографии с императорского приема, а у меня, спасибо всем богам, старым и новым, из марафона в Волчьем Лесу. Кончай ржать! 

Джендри сложился пополам и восторженно завыл. Арья пнула его ногой.

— Какой же ты придурок. Короче, план такой. Сегодня после лекций мы с тобой обедаем в забегаловке под мостом: там дешево, вкусно, можно есть руками и бездомные коты приходят клянчить объедки. Завтра наши играют с дорнийцами, и мы с тобой идем в спортбар, смотреть игру. А послезавтра я беру байдарку, и мы плывем вверх по Медовичке до Ясноводной крепости. Устраивает?

— Ага.

— Тогда разминайся и побежали.


	8. SAM

Общежитие Цитадели построили в начале тридцатых, а последний ремонт в нем делали после студенческих волнений, пятнадцать лет тому назад. Тогда же к зданию пристроили два крыла — армейское, с комнатами, рассчитанными на четырех человек, и мемориальное, для богатых студентов. После студенческих волнений руководство Цитадели решило держать бывших солдат и золотую молодежь подальше друг от друга. 

Три поколения студентов оставили свои следы на стенах комнаты, где жил Сэм Тарли. Политические лозунги, футбольные кричалки и загадочные заклинания наползали друг на друга: «Услышь мой рев!», «То, что мертво, умереть не может», «Нет песни слаще», «Мы помним», «Вкус славы», «Мы освещаем путь», и пугающее «Наши ножи остры». Сэм несколько раз думал дописать где-нибудь в углу: «Я — меч во тьме», но все стеснялся. 

Кровати в общежитии были такие узкие, что Сэм в первый же день приставил к своему ложу три стула, на которых теперь лежали фантики от конфет, пустая коробка из-под говядины по-иньски с лапшой, крошки сладкого пирога, полупустая бутылка сладкой газировки, «Анатомия человека», «История пограничных конфликтов», «Пылающая цепь» (семнадцатая книга о похождения Бронна) и частично сам Сэм. 

Как величественен был Сэм Лежащий! Как горделиво вздымался его живот над остатками вчерашнего перекуса в постели! Как уютно было лежать с книгой под одеялом! И как не хотелось ему превращаться в Сэма, уныло идущего на завтрак! Он дотащил свое большее неуклюжее тело до столовой, словно морж, плюхнул на стол полный поднос, раскрыл книгу и снова нырнул в родную стихию, где он был ловок, силен и недосягаем для врагов. 

— Привет! — сказала Сарелла. 

Сэм вынырнул из приветливого моря навстречу палящему солнцу.

Он всегда считал, что у него богатый словарь и поэтическое воображение, но при виде Сареллы он всегда думал только о еде: шоколад, карамель, персики, мед, имбирь, корица, кардамон, сахар и жгучий перец. 

— Как ты можешь это есть?! — Сарелла презирала местные завтраки: кашу, хлеб с маслом, яйца, бекон и жареные грибы. На ее подносе стояла миска салатных листьев, кружок козьего сыра и апельсин. — Видел, как наши вашим вчера забили?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Ты не видел вчерашнюю игру? Обалдеть. А что ж ты делал-то вечером?

— Читал.

Сэм не стал уточнять, что дочитал «Пылающую цепь» до середины. 

Сарелла возвела глаза к небу и принялась крошить сыр в салат.

— Слушай, так нельзя. Ты когда-нибудь пустишь корни и врастешь в кровать, как этот мифологический персонаж.

— Трехглазая Ворона.

— Неважно. Нельзя так жить! Что ты делаешь на Новый год?

Сэм собирался делать то же, что и обычно — купить сладкий пирог и читать, разве что, впервые за три года, ему не надо было еще и сидеть у телефона. Во время службы в Дозоре он всегда вызывался на праздничные дежурства.

— Я еще не придумал, — промямлил он.

— Скажи спасибо, что у тебя есть я! Пойдешь на мост, как все нормальные люди.

— На какой мост? — испуганно спросил Сэм.

— На любой! Ешь свою кашу, мы на химию опоздаем.

Нельзя сказать, что Сэм поклонялся Сарелле – объект поклонения должен смирно стоять на пьедестале, а Сарелла все время куда-то бежала. Скорее, Сэм относился к ней, как первобытный человек к прекрасному, грозному и непостижимому явлению природы. 

По сравнению с полумонашеской атмосферой Ночного Дозора, где романы между дозорными были запрещены, а любые отношения на стороне не должны были отвлекать от службы, Цитадель, казалось, была насквозь пронизана любовью. Студенты перебрасывались записочками на лекциях, нежно шушукались в библиотеке, целовались в столовой, ссорились в анатомичке и мирились в обсерватории, а по ночам потолок Сэмовой комнаты содрогался от страсти, которой предавались соседи сверху. Как ни странно, в других учебных заведения, которые ввели у себя совместное обучение намного раньше, нравы были куда строже – к примеру, в Северном Университете было два общежития, мужское и женское, посторонних ни в одно из них не пускали, и влюбленные студенты лазили к подругам по водосточным трубам. В Цитадели же до сих пор не удосужились повесить на дверях душевых таблички «М» и «Ж», как будто надеялись, что совместное обучение вот-вот отменят. Душевые из-за этого считались общими, и заходить в них надо было с опаской – всегда был шанс наткнуться на парочку, которая тщетно пыталась охладить свой пыл под струями воды.

В этом море любви Сэм плавал, как большая унылая медуза. На лекциях он слушал и записывал, в библиотеке читал, в столовой ел, в анатомичке старался не упасть в обморок, в обсерватории смотрел в телескоп, у себя в комнате ел, читал и старался не прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся с потолка. Позвать девушку на свидание для него было все равно что подтянуться пару раз на турнике: кажется, что это очень просто, когда ты не весишь сто тридцать кило. 

Будь его воля, он бы так и провел все годы в Цитадели, грустно перекатываясь с лекция на кровать и обратно, и только Сарелла легким, но точным пинком время от времени выкатывала его в сторону от привычного маршрута и отправляла гулять по городу, слушать заезжую дорнийскую группу или встречать Новый год на мосту. 

Фразу про «любой мост» Сэм понял только в канун Нового года, когда с пяти часов вечера с двух берегов Медовички начали взлетать петарды, а с одиннадцати на мостах начали собираться студенты. Завидев толпу, Сэм нерешительно остановился, но Сарелла встала сзади, ткнула его кулаком в поясницу, и, раздвигая людей Сэмом, как тараном, протолкалась к парапету. 

Сэм попробовал встать поудобнее и немедленно получил каблуком по ноге. Приятный женский голос смущенно извинился, неприятный мужской голос выругался и сказал: «Тебя тут затопчут, zir naquis, а ну-ка полезай ко мне на плечи». Сэм получил каблуком по спине, затем рядом с его лицом оказалась женская нога, и он получил каблуком по уху. Приятный голос извинился еще раз, неприятный голос снова выругался, с женской ноги сняли обувь, и каблук, переместившийся в чей-то карман, воткнулся Сэму в почку. 

— Какая отличная идея! — одобрительно сказала Сарелла. — Стой смирно.

Прежде чем Сэм успел что-то возразить, она вскарабкалась по нему, как по дереву, уселась на шею и свесила ноги. 

— Н-но, моя лошадка! Поехали ближе к парапету!

Сэм задрожал. Конечно, он знал анатомию и хорошо представлял, как устроен изнутри, но все же собственное тело порой казалось ему воздушным шаром, готовым лопнуть от любого укола, или дрожащим желе. Он робко шагнул вперед, ожидая, что сейчас мягко повалится на землю и погребет под собой Сареллу, но этого не случилось. Он шагнул еще раз и почувствовал, как плоть облекает его, словно доспехи. Он был в три раза шире, чем любой из тех, кто стоял на мосту, он держал на плечах девушку и не шатался, он был силен, как боевой мамонт. Раздвигая толпу животом, он прошествовал к парапету, стараясь не думать о том, какая часть тела Сареллы прижата к его загривку. 

С обоих берегов Медовички взлетали яркие гроздья и одинокие золотые стрелы, темная вода отражала многоцветное буйство в небе и рябила тысячей оттенков, башни Цитадели, освещенные вспышками, на мгновение ярко выделялись на фоне ночного неба и тут же снова становились стройными темными силуэтами. Сэм подумал, что мог бы ничего этого не увидеть, если бы не Сарелла, и благодарно погладил ее по лодыжке. 

Со стороны Цитадели появились Берриковы ребята и начали проталкиваться к парапету. Толпа неохотно, но покорно расступилась — все знали, что у Беррика неуступчивый характер и железная пластинка в голове. Арья Старк, последний новобранец этого разношерстного отряда без знамен, подтянулась и села на парапет.

— Давай лучше я тебя на плечи посажу, — предложил один из Берриковых ребят.

— Не надо, мне отсюда отлично все видно.

— Осторожнее, не упади, — прозвучал встревоженный женский голос с небес.

— Если она упадет в воду, будешь за ней нырять.

— А что сразу я-то…

— Не твое собачье дело, упаду я или нет!

Сарелла засмеялась, потом, видимо, посмотрела вниз, на боеприпасы, которые Берриковы ребята деловито доставали из рюкзаков, и с интересом спросила:

— А что это у вас за ракеты? Вроде, не заводские…

— Это Ломми намешал, он у нас химик, — охотно пояснил щекастый юноша. 

Гигант с девушкой на плечах закончил пререкаться с Арьей Старк и возмущенно заорал:

— Вы что, совсем рехнулись?!

— А чего?

— А того, что мы все сейчас взлетим на воздух нахрен! 

— Не взлетим, я все рассчитал!

— Рассчитал он! А ну живо убрал эту херню обратно в рюкзак, иначе я ее в реку выкину!

— Попробуй только!

— Ой, Сандор, я сейчас упаду!

— Ага, испугался!

— Пройди испытание огнем, сын мой!

— Иди в жопу, отец мой! Ты-то что молчишь? Беррику мозги при Астапоре вышибло, а эти от рождения безмозглые, но ты-то соображать должен? Тут девушки, вообще-то!

— Ничего, сын мой, превозможем с божьей помощью!

— Да пошли вы все! Полковник!

— Сержант Дондаррион, отставить минировать мост! — строго скомандовали откуда-то сбоку. Сэм повернул голову и увидел, как Бриенна Тарт с юридического раздвигает толпу локтями, чтобы пропустить Джейме Ланнистера поближе к месту событий.

Беррик Дондаррион дождался, пока Джейме Ланнистер подойдет к нему поближе, и демонстративно плюнул себе под ноги. 

— Я человек штатский, — заявил он гордо, — армия мне сунула стипендию в зубы и выкинула, и теперь я никому из армейских начальников подчиняться не обязан, так что не пошли бы вы, господин полковник, на хутор бабочек ловить? И Клигана с собой заберите.

Прежде чем Джейме Ланнистер сумел придумать достойный ответ, Клиган с размаху залепил Беррику по зубам. Девушка у него на плечах завизжала и чуть не сползла Сэму на голову. Бриенна Тарт схватила самого здоровенного из Берриковых ребят в удушающий захват и заорала:

— А ну тихо все! Кто не будет мирно радоваться — с моста скину! Пирожок, возьми у меня в рюкзаке бенгальские огни и раздай всем, только быстро, сейчас часы бить начнут!

— Офигеть! — восхищенно воскликнула Сарелла. — Бери палочку, Сэм, и мне передайте, мне! А что делать, когда часы будут бить?

— Целоваться, — авторитетным тоном заявила Санса Старк. — Сандор, сними меня, я боюсь. 

— И целоваться так удобнее, — прошептала Сарелла на ухо Сэму. — Подожди, дай я тоже слезу. Загадывай желание!

С Башни Хайтауэров ударил часовой колокол, и показалось, что весь город вздрогнул и замер.

— Раз! — восторженно завопила толпа на мосту.

— Поджигай, поджигай!

Сэм полез за спичками.

— Три!

Он пугливо поджег бенгальский огонь, держа руку на отлете, и вздрогнул, когда из невзрачной серой палочки вырвался сноп золотистых искр.

— Шесть!

— Семь!

Берега Медовички словно взбесились, казалось, что с двух сторон рвутся артиллерийские склады. На счет «десять» вся река на мгновение окрасилась зловещим зеленым огнем, затем снова стала разноцветной.

— Одиннадцать!

— Двенадцать! С Новым Годом!

Сарелла встала на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала Сэма в губы, как ужалила.

— Что, сбылось желание? — спросила она, смеясь.

Сэм прислушался к себе. В голове у него шумело, казалось, что он вот-вот, как воздушный шарик, взлетит над мостом в многоцветное небо.

— Еще нет, — ответил он спокойно и поцеловал Сареллу по-настоящему.


	9. РОББ

— Как ты можешь ее есть, она же кислая?

— Ничего подобного, сладкая!

— Кислая!

— Сладкая! — в доказательство своих слов Арья запихнула в рот горсть клюквы и принялась жевать.

— Не спорь с ней, Джендри, — сказал Робб, — а то она всю корзину съест. На самом деле, болотная клюква кислая…

— Сладкая!

— …но в этом ее главное достоинство. Витамин С помогает пережить северную зиму. 

— Ты прямо как мама, — неодобрительно заметил Рикон.

Робб дал ему невесомый подзатыльник. 

— Между прочим, если бы не нефть, не было бы на этих болотах никакой клюквы. Старки пятьсот лет добывали здесь торф, а еще понемногу сводили Волчий Лес на дрова и истребляли в нем дичь. Мой прадед вырубил дубы вдоль всего Белого Ножа, сплавил их по реке, продал, и на эти деньги поехал в столицу, искать себе богатую невесту. Если бы не нашел, пришлось бы ему продавать Винтерфелл.

— Ага, я понял, — скучным голосом сказал Джендри. — Вы раньше были такие бедные, что вам чуть было не пришлось продать свой замок. 

Арья толкнула его локтем под ребра. Робб с тоской посмотрел на часы — только первый час! Страшно было представить, что как минимум до трех ему предстоит выслушивать лекцию о классовом неравенстве. 

Бран подтянулся на локтях и принялся неторопливо обирать клюкву.

— Все в столице знали, что Старки разорены, поэтому прадедушка женился на волантийке — тогда все бедные аристократы брали в жен волантийских богатых наследниц. И когда они приехали на Север, прабабушка посмотрела на Винтерфелл и так обозлилась, что пять лет не разговаривала с прадедушкой. Даже когда у них рождались дети, она не нарекала их вслух, а писала имена на бумажке. 

— Что ты выдумываешь? — возмущенно спросила Арья. — Как это у них рождались дети, если они пять лет не разговаривали? 

Бран пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, мне Санса так рассказала. А потом на землях Старков нашли нефть, прадедушка разбогател и отстроил Винтерфелл заново, поэтому Великий Замок выглядит так, словно ему сто лет, а не несколько тысяч. И у тех Старков, которые родились после того, как нашли нефть, имена уже не волантийские, а северные, потому что прабабушка с прадедушкой помирились. 

Робб прикусил губу, чтобы не смеяться, и наклонился пониже к темно-красным ягодам, раскиданным по мху. Он почему-то вспомнил поездку за клюквой четыре года назад. Рикону тогда обещали, что он тоже сможет поехать, но в последний момент он заболел красной хворью. Мама с сомнением сказала: «Надеюсь, вы с Сансой достаточно взрослые», — и осталась в Винтерфелле вместе с отцом, а Робб, Санса, Арья, Бран, Джон и Теон поехали за клюквой одни, без старших. Для начала Санса решила всем доказать, что она достаточно взрослая, и всю дорогу воспитывала Арью. Арья, полная решимости показать, что Санса не смеет ей указывать, нарвала каких-то ядовитых цветов, тут же покрылась сыпью и вымазала руки грязью, чтобы унять жжение. Санса, едва наполнив первый туесок, начала вздыхать и смотреть на часы, Робб отправил ее сидеть рядом с большими корзинами, и Теон галантно предложил составить ей компанию. Арья пошла ссыпать свою клюкву в корзину и заорала на все болото:

— Робб, они жрут ягоды!

Робб стиснул зубы, внимательно посмотрел на потного и красного Брана, велел ему сесть рядом с корзинами и охранять Сансу от хищников, а клюкву от Сансы, и пинком направил Теона обратно на болото. Затем Джон пошел высыпать свой туесок, и со стороны корзин над болотами понесся неясный бубнеж.

— Она моет ягоды для Брана, — сообщил Джон, вернувшись.

— Это же Санса, она все моет, отстань от нее. 

— Она их моет питьевой водой из фляжки. А если нам придется неделю выбираться из этих болот, что она будет пить?

Теон тихо взвыл и начал биться головой о кочку. 

Когда корзины наполнились, Джон и Арья разожгли костер. Все сели вокруг огня и стали жарить баночные сосиски, нанизанные на прутики. Санса начала что-то напевать, но Теон с Арьей хором осудили ее музыкальные вкусы. Бран зевнул, отошел от костра, лег на сброшенные куртки и тут же заснул. Теон заговорщицки ухмыльнулся и достал из кармана самокрутку. Робб недовольно нахмурился: они с Теоном и раньше курили траву, но вдвоем или в институтской компании, а не при Джоне, который всегда готов был разразиться лекцией о вреде наркотиков, и не при Сансе, которая могла разболтать маме. Но к его удивлению, Санса сказала: «Дай и мне тоже затянуться!». Они втроем выкурили косяк, не обращая внимания на неодобрительное молчание Джона и Арьи, а потом, пока Теон с Сансой глупо хихикали у костра, Робб отошел подальше, лег на пружинящий мох и стал смотреть на звезды. 

Несколько дней спустя Бран упал с дерева. Санса уехала в Олдтаун, Джон завербовался в Ночной Дозор, а про Теона и про то, что он сделал, Робб до сих пор отказывался думать. Дурацкая поездка за клюквой оказалась последним счастливым днем в его жизни. 

Робб глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел вокруг, заметил, как Джендри потихоньку подбрасывает ягоды в корзинку Арьи, а Рикон незаметно таскает клюкву у нее из корзинки, и строго велел себе не раскисать. 

Когда они вернулись в Винтерфелл, из крипты медленно выползла цепочка полуживых людей.

— Ну что за свинство! — возмутилась Арья. — Время полшестого, сто раз же договаривались, что после пяти никого не будет.

Робб присмотрелся к группе повнимательнее.

— Это сир Родерик, он всегда медленно водит.

— Все равно бесит! Пойдем с заднего входа, пусть думают, что мы крестьянские дети, ненавижу быть экспонатом. 

Джендри поставил на землю корзины с клюквой и начал разминать пальцы.

— Подожди минуту. А прикольно, наверное, жить в музее.

— Сам ты музей!

Робб тоже опустил свои корзины и с наслаждением покрутил плечами туда-сюда.

— На самом деле, на жилой этаж туристов не водят, только в Большой Зал и в крипту, Арья просто нытик. 

— Иди нафиг!

— Знаешь, сколько в Семи Королевствах осталось замков такого размера в частном владении? Три: Красный Замок, Винтерфелл и Хайгарден. И по всем трем ходят экскурсии, иначе никак, слишком дорого содержать. Сейчас еще киношников нет, а лет пять назад вокруг Первой Твердыни все время камеры стояли.

Бран засмеялся.

— А помнишь, как Сансу позвали сниматься в кино?

— Ага, только оказалось, что этот тип — не продюсер, а осветитель, и мы втроем ходили с ним разбираться.

— Вы втроем? — недоуменно спросил Джендри, видимо, представив, как Робб, Бран в инвалидной коляске и малыш Рикон идут на разборку.

— Я, Джон и еще один человек, — неохотно пояснил Робб и поднял корзины. — Пошли.

— Теон! — неожиданно громко сказала Арья. — Теон-Теон-Теон! 

— Прекрати.

— Нет, это ты прекрати! Он не грамкин из сказки, его нельзя вызвать, просто позвав по имени, и даже если было бы можно, то наплевать! Нет на свете ничего такого страшного, что нельзя назвать вслух. 

Робб молча оглядел Арью с головы до ног, так же молча, но очень выразительно оценил ее гигантский жизненный опыт и потащил корзины к заднему входу. Настроение у него окончательно испортилось. Он отнес клюкву на кухню, утащил походя пирожок с мясом, поднялся к матери в кабинет и сказал:

— Я поужинаю сегодня в городе, хорошо?

Они подняла голову от счетов.

— Да, конечно, только будь осторожнее.

— Мам, поужинаю — значит, поужинаю. Когда я соберусь потрахаться, непременно тебе сообщу.

Мама приподняла пресс-папье и выразительно им потрясла, Робб засмеялся и закрыл за собой дверь.

Уезжать сегодня из дома, пожалуй, не стоило: весь прошлый месяц Робб проторчал в Студеном море, где потерпел крушение нефтяной танкер, а через неделю ему надо было ехать в Браавос, на конференцию по пересмотрам квот нефтедобычи. Место для конференции выбрали еще три года назад, в самом нейтральном месте на земле — Браавос, город на воде, нефти отродясь не добывал, а зарабатывал исключительно туризмом. Однако после аварии в Студеном море весь мир с интересом ждал, доползет ли нефтяное пятно до Браавоса и накроется ли вся тамошняя туристическая отрасль медным тазом, так что участников конференции вряд ли собирались встречать цветами. Когда ты знаешь, что через неделю твою машину будут закидывать тухлыми яйцами, лучше побыть дома, в кругу семьи. Но во время этих семейных ужинов Робб все время чувствовал, что Санса раскапывает Сарнор, Джон сидит в Черном Замке, а про Теона нельзя упоминать, и потому при первой возможности сбегал в город. 

Джендри сидел на лестнице и тоскливо рассматривал шнурки своих кроссовок.

— Что, с Арьей поругались? — спросил Робб.

Джендри пожал плечами.

— Слушай, кончай разыгрывать благородного дикаря. Мы все равно не отдадим Винтерфелл бедным детям и не отправимся жить в землянке за Стеной, просто Арье рано или поздно надоест вправлять тебе мозги по три раза в день, и она найдет себе другого парня, без тараканов в голове.

— Да она и так… — мрачно пробормотал Джендри.

Робб уставился на него с откровенным изумлением.

— Ты ее что — приревновал? 

— Вот еще. И к кому тут ревновать — к сиру Родерику вашему? Ну, просто вы все так на меня смотрите, как будто ждете, когда же Арья наконец найдет себе другого парня, без тараканов, зато с деньгами. 

(Вечером того дня, когда Арья с Джендри приехали в Винтерфелл, отец позвал Робба к себе в кабинет и показал ему выцветшую от времени черно-белую фотографию. С первого взгляда Роббу показалось, что там сфотографированы Джендри и Джон, потом он присмотрелся и понял, что видит старое фото, еще тех времен, когда отец учился в Крейкхолле.

— Это ты и… Роберт Баратеон? — сказал он неуверенно.

Отец кивнул.

— Я догадывался, что у Роберта могут быть незаконные дети, он ни в чем себе не отказывал даже в те времена, когда был обручен с Лианной. Но одно дело догадываться, а другое… 

Робб хотел спросить: «Ты ему расскажешь?», но тут же понял, как это глупо. Дорогой Джендри, твой отец был моим лучшим другом, мы любили друг друга как братья. Он унаследовал компанию «Золотой олень», да-да, ту самую, у которой автобусы и грузовики, и был женат на дочери Тайвина Ланнистера, да-да, того самого, который Первый Западный банк. А ты вырос в приюте, потому что моему замечательному другу было на тебя наплевать. Давай я расскажу, как мы с ним занимались альпинизмом в Лунных горах. 

— Ну что, — сказал он, — кажется, сбылась твоя мечта, и на третий раз вы с Робертом все-таки породнитесь. Смешная штука судьба.)

— Мы все на тебя так смотрим, потому что ты первый парень, которого Арья привела домой, никто до сих пор поверить не может, что ты настоящий. А насчет денег… Знаешь, несколько лет назад отец договорился, что Санса выйдет замуж за Джоффри Баратеона, а мама сосватала меня с дочкой Уолдера Фрея. Ну, насчет моей свадьбы ты наверняка в курсе, а Санса четвертый год домой не приезжает, так что, я подозреваю, идея браков по расчету в нашей семье сейчас непопулярна. Лови момент. 

Когда-то Зимний город, как положено средневековому городу, теснился возле стен Винтерфелла, чтобы в случае нападения врагов горожане могли укрыться за стенами замка. Однако со времен промышленной революции он неуклонно сползал все южнее, ближе к Белому Ножу, и теперь даже район, именуемый во всех путеводителях Старым Городом, был в двадцати минутах езды от замка. 

За всю свою историю Зимний город умирал и воскресал несколько раз. Сейчас он был на подъеме: в квартале красных кирпичных домов, построенном при императрице Барбре, вместо безработных и наркоманов снова поселились врачи и юристы, заброшенные фабрики превратились в клубы и студии, по улицам прогуливались юноши в свитерах ручной вязки и девушки в огромных шарфах, а на главной площади ежедневно работал фермерский рынок, на котором продавали клюкву, брюкву и «зимние пироги» с кедровыми орехами и вишней по ценам, вызывавшим изумление даже у Робба, наследника нефтяной империи. 

Он припарковал машину в квартале Одичалых, где улицы до сих пор носили старые имена — переулок Рогоногих, улица Полуночников, улица Великанов — хотя вольный народ не жил в этом районе уже лет триста, а великаны, если верить Сансе, и вовсе никогда не бывали в городах. 

Робб сказал матери, что собирается поужинать в городе, но выйдя из машины и оглянувшись по сторонам, он понял, что ему хочется не есть, а выпить. Он, не оглядываясь, прошел несколько баров, в которых они с Джоном и Теоном часто бывали в студенческие времена, и толкнул дверь в пивную «Медовый король Красных палат» — на улицах вокруг главной площади стоило избегать заведений с длинными названиями, но не в квартале Одичалых. 

В пивной было пусто, только у стойки одиноко сидел седой бездомный. Робб присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее, заметил тусклый золотой блеск цепочки на шее и усмехнулся. Мужчина у стойки был одет по последней молодежной моде: драные джинсы, дырявая футболка и что-нибудь золотое весом в полкило, чтобы никто не подумал, что ты действительно бедный. Этот «пиратский» стиль сделали популярным музыканты с Железных островов. Странно было, что так одевался пожилой мужчина, и что сидел он в пустом баре боком, съежившись, словно стараясь занимать как можно меньше места — видимо, поэтому Робб и принял его за бездомного. 

Седой поднял руку, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена, и оказалось, что у него нет нескольких пальцев. 

— Повторите, пожалуйста, — сказал он вежливо.

Робб прирос к полу. «Он не грамкин, — подумал он оторопело, — его нельзя вызвать, просто позвав по имени».

— Теон, — сказал он вслух. 

Теон — или грамкин с его голосом — обернулся. Робб мысленно все же поставил на грамкина — настоящий Теон никогда ни на кого не смотрел так испуганно и покорно. Это было еще хуже, чем седые волосы и отсутствующие пальцы. 

— На улицу идите, а? — лениво попросил бармен и протянул руку куда-то под стойку. 

Робб показательно вынул руки из карманов и широко улыбнулся, но, видимо, дело было не в нем, а в Теоне, который выглядел так, словно его вот-вот побьют. В Теоне, которого Робб видел злым, веселым, пьяным, обкуренным, избитым до полусмерти, но никогда — испуганным. 

«Нет на свете ничего такого страшного, что нельзя назвать вслух», — сказал Робб сам себе.

— Мы сейчас сядем за стол и поговорим. Спокойно, — объяснил он то ли бармену, то ли Теону, то ли самому себе. 

Оказалось, что Теон еще и прихрамывает на обе ноги сразу, и Робб пару раз с трудом удержался, чтобы не поддержать его под локоть. Прежнему Теону он бы насмешливо сказал: «Что, трудно собирать выбитые зубы переломанными пальцами?», но прежнего Теона больше не было, а как говорить с этим… грамкином Робб пока не понял. 

— Я хотел тебе сказать… — начал он.

Это было вранье. Он ничего не хотел сказать Теону, он хотел его избить, желательно — стальной трубой, чтобы лишний раз не прикасаться. 

— Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо.

Грамкин посмотрел на него с еще большим испугом, и Робб мысленно послал его в седьмое пекло.

— Ты, конечно, мудак года, если не века, но я тебе все равно, в сущности, благодарен. Потому что из-за тебя я могу больше не врать. Маме, отцу… Да я на Розлин Фрей чуть не женился! И врал бы ей всю жизнь, как последний… Она, между прочим, вышла замуж за дядю Эдмара, ты слышал?

— Так что, она теперь счастливая буренка? — неожиданно сказал грамкин… нет, это был уже Теон. 

— Скотина ты, — радостно ответил Робб. — Сказал бы «молочная фея», что ли. Старик Фрей еще и упирался, вони было до небес. Но дядя Эдмар свозил Розлин на лодочке покататься на середину Трезубца, и вернул домой немножко беременной. Пришлось жениться. Розлин, бедная, на свадьбе была очень счастливая, но очень зеленая, и есть ничего не могла. 

— Хочешь сказать, тебя на свадьбу пригласили? 

— Ну… скажем так, я там был.

Каждый раз, когда Робб вспоминал эту свадьбу, его начинало мутить, как будто это не Розлин, а он сам пару месяцев назад сплавал на середину Трезубца и покачался на волнах. В тот день каждый из сыновей, внуков и правнуков, а также племянников и внучатых племянников Уолдера Фрея подошел к нему и назвал тем или иным синонимом к слову «пидор». Некоторых выражений Робб ни разу не слышал и понял только из контекста. К концу вечера у него перед глазами плавали красные пятна. Но мама сидела с ним рядом, крепко сжимала его запястье и улыбалась Фреям так невозмутимо, что некоторые из них произносили свою реплику смущенным шепотом, и почти все, высказавшись, тут же отползали боком, как речные раки. «Никогда не забывай, какой матерью наградили тебя боги», — сказал ему дядя Бринден поздно вечером. 

Теон усмехнулся.

— Надо же, какой дух всепрощения сошел на Вестерос. Так, глядишь, и меня в Винтерфелл позовут.

— А почему бы и нет?

Робб отлично знал, почему Теона никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не позовут в Винтерфелл, но когда тот улыбнулся, оказалось, что зубы у него белые, очень ровные и явно вставные. На Железных островах ортодонты как-то не прижились, и собственные зубы у Теона были желтоватые и кривые. Чем отчетливее Робб представлял себе обстоятельства, при которых можно лишиться пальцев, зубов и частично превратиться в грамкина, тем болтливее он становился. 

Теон — все еще Теон — посмотрел на него с состраданием.

— Потому что, например, когда я был в Винтерфелле в последний раз, я его чуть не сжег? 

— Ну ты же не нарочно, — неубедительно возразил Робб.

Теон вздохнул.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное? Я не знаю, нарочно или нет. Ты пробовал когда-нибудь кислоту?

— Нет.

— Волшебная вещь. Расширяет сознание отсюда до Сотороса. Потом приходишь в себя и думаешь: что я сделал? Зачем я это сделал? Кто я после этого? А потом забиваешь косяк и больше ни о чем не думаешь. Поэтому на кислоту и не подсаживаются. Кристалл зато простой, как грош: один раз пробуешь и тебе больше ничего не надо, только следующую дозу. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты меня продал… за дозу?

— Обижаешь. За пятьдесят. 

Такой поворот событий до сих пор ни разу не приходил Роббу в голову. Он мог поверить, что Теон предал его из зависти, из ревности, даже ради шутки, но за пятьдесят грамм полупрозрачного порошка? Хотя от грамкина можно было ожидать чего угодно. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — проникновенно сказал грамкин. Это снова был он — Теон с трудом становился собой, зато в грамкина превращался мгновенно, не только с перепугу, но и от каких-то ключевых слов. — Ты думаешь, что есть какой-то выбор, можно решать, что ты меняешь на дозу, а что нет. Это нормально, все так думают, иначе бы никто не кристалл не подсаживался. Я вообще считал, что ухватил Отца за бороду, раз сплю с дилером, а оказалось, что ему тоже это очень удобно — не надо меня искать, чтобы выбить долги. 

Он поднял изуродованную левую руку и одним из сохранившихся пальцев правой показал на то место, где раньше был мизинец.

— Чтобы тебе было понятнее: статью про твою двойную жизнь я написал за пятьдесят доз, а этот палец продал за четверть. 

— В смысле — продал? — ошарашенно спросил Робб. 

— Ну, Рамси предложил мне сделку — четверть дозы в обмен на мизинец. До этого он два пальца отрезал просто так, бесплатно, так что, сам понимаешь, дурак бы не согласился. Да ладно, это дело прошлое. Как ты сам, как Санса?

— Нормально Санса, учится, четвертый курс закончила, — ответил Робб осторожно. Если бы можно было рискнуть собой, чтобы прогнать грамкина и вернуть Теона, который выставил его на позор всем Семи Королевствам, Робб согласился бы, не раздумывая. Но скормить грамкину Сансу? Чтобы тот поменял ее на полупрозрачный порошок? 

Грамкин покорно кивнул, признавая, что Робб ему не доверяет и правильно делает. Когда Теон был в настроении, любые оскорбления, от «террориста» до «педофила», стекали с него, как с гуся вода (а когда он был не в настроении, ему нельзя было даже сказать «передай соль»), но от мельчайшего намека на недоверие он взрывался, как самодельная бомба с гвоздями. 

— Ты убил его, хотя бы? — мрачно спросил Робб.

— Кого?

— Ну этого… дилера.

— Опосредованно, — спокойно ответил грамкин. — Я же говорю, кто сидит на кристалле, тот за кристалл сделает что угодно. 

«Есть два вида доверия, — подумал Робб. — Либо вы держите друг друга за руки, либо за яйца. Первое приятнее, второе надежнее». Он не знал, откуда почерпнул эту максиму — может быть, даже у Теона, на которого в студенческие годы иногда нападал философский стих. 

— Санса, коза такая, четвертый год домой не приезжает, — сказал он. — То она в императорских архивах сидела, то в Долине систему электронного документооборота изучала… Сейчас Сарнор копает. Будет первым человеком, который обнаружит там бутик Ланы Фоссовэй. И, что характерно, она не одна там копает. Мы раньше думали, что мамин бывший — это предел всему, дальше будет только лучше, но нет! Теперь у нее какой-то разжалованный «белый плащ». Ты вообще представляешь себе, что надо сделать гвардейцу в Заливе, чтобы его разжаловали? 

Теон сочувственно кивнул.

— Я смотрю, мы с Сансой члены одного клуба. «Отойди, хороший парень, ты мне заслоняешь вон того мудака». 

Робб почувствовал, что у него пересохло во рту, и сделал глоток потеплевшего пива. 

— А… кто твой хороший парень?

— Ты, — спокойно ответил Теон. — Ты хороший парень, Робб, а я дебил, потому что даже не поцеловал тебя ни разу. Знаешь, пальцы, член — это все ерунда, Рамси каждый день отрезал от меня по ломтику, от меня, Теона, понимаешь, я даже имя свое забыл. И когда от меня остался только маленький кусочек и не за что было больше прятаться, я увидел, как же я тебя люблю. Но было уже поздно. Вот. Ты меня так и не спросил, зачем я приехал в Зимний город — за этим. Сказать, что я тебя люблю, хотя мне и нечем. 

Робб осторожно отставил пиво подальше. Только Теон умел так дать ему под дых. В прошлый раз, когда он читал газету со статье, написанной, как оказалось, за пятьдесят доз кристалла, ему показалось, что внутри у него образовалась черная дыра, в которую сначала провалился весь Робб Старк и все, что он знал и любил, а потом дыра постепенно начала засасывать Винтерфелл и пожрала бы весь Север, все Семь Королевств и весь мир, но тут вошла мама, шлепнула его по губам, отобрала газету и строго сказала: «Чтоб я это дряни больше в доме не видела». Теперь Робб чувствовал себя так же, только наоборот: ему словно дали что-то огромное, раскаленное и светящееся, и он честно пытался затолкать это что-то себе в грудь, но оно никак не помещалось, и Робб понимал, что его вот-вот разорвет на мелкие кусочки, а мама, как назло, осталась в Винтерфелле.

— Так и скажи, что тебе западло быть снизу, — сказал он чьим-то чужим, низким и сиплым голосом.

Теон вытаращил на него глаза, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, как пойманный карась, но в грамкина так и не превратился — видимо, Робб случайно обнаружил волшебное заклинание, снимающее чары.

— Ты… ты что? — спросил он испуганно. — Робб, ты не понимаешь… Я душ принимаю в темноте, чтобы лишний раз на себя не смотреть, ты не представляешь, как это выглядит…

Робб отставил пиво подальше, чтобы случайно не расплескать, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его в губы. 

Из всех Старков только у Сансы получалось учиться новому с первого раза и влюбляться с первого взгляда, всем остальным, включая Робба, надо было сначала пару недель поработать. Поцелуй получился кривой и неловкий, и Робб знал, что сначала все будет так же тяжело, неудобно и стыдно, но потом наладится, как наладились езда на велосипеде, работа в нефтяной компании, секс с мужчинами и отношения с отцом после Теоновой статьи. 

У Теона, судя по одуревшему выражению лица, все, как обычно, наладилось с первого раза. И это был Теон — седой, беззубый, беспалый, покалеченный, но настоящий. Никаких грамкинов. 

— Я не понял, — лениво сказал бармен, — на Старом причале что, все кабаки закрылись? 

Старый причал в Зимнем городе служил местом встречи одиноких мужчин с незапамятных времен: и при императрице Барбре, которая в существование подобных непристойностей не верила, и при прежнем императоре, когда за половые извращения можно было получить пять лет каторжных работ. Черно-белый фильм «новой волны» прославил это место далеко за пределами Севера, и выражение «рыбак со Старого причала» теперь употребляли даже те, кто никогда не бывал севернее Перешейка — в этом Робб убедился на свадьбе Розлин Фрей. 

Он вынул из кармана пятьдесят драконов и продемонстрировал бармену.

— Друг, нам бы комнату. 

— У меня что, на входе написано «бордель»? 

Теон достал из кармана такую же купюру и, не поворачиваясь, поднял над головой. 

— Да говорю же, негде. Улицу перейдите, там во втором подъезде консьержка комнату сдает. Белый день на улице, ну вы что, вообще? 

Робб положил купюру на стол.

— А телефон у тебя есть? — спросил он.

— Что?

— Телефон. Мне маме надо позвонить, я обещал.


	10. МАРГЕРИ

Маргери никогда прежде не бывала в этом районе Олдтауна. Тут не было ни достопримечательностей, ни клубов, ни знаменитых ресторанов, ни хороших магазинов одежды. За аккуратными домиками виднелись детские площадки, футбольные поля и пестрое одноэтажное здание школы, а через квартал начинались яблоневые сады. По улицам прогуливались молодые женщины с детскими колясками и пожилые дамы в вязаных кофтах на платья в цветочек. 

Санса стояла у калитки и крутила в руках красный кожаный поводок. Как всегда, она выглядела так, словно за углом притаился фотограф и снимает ее для фотосессии «Лучшие новинки этой осени». Маргери, с ног до головы одетая в Лану Фоссовэй, машинально бросила взгляд вниз, чтобы проверить, подходит ли ее сумка к туфлям. Дружить с Сансой было приятно, но очень дорого. 

А еще дружить с Сансой было очень просто, потому что, вместо тщательно заготовленных фраз, ей можно было сказать первое, что пришло в голову.

— Где ты взяла эту юбку? Там еще такие остались?

Санса улыбнулась. 

— На Скагосе, пять лет назад. Тогда в ней можно было только в лес за клюквой ходить, а сейчас они страшно модные. Как я по тебе соскучилась. 

— А я по тебе, — искренне ответила Маргери. 

Она подошла к калитке поближе и тут же сделала шаг назад — рядом с Сансой обнаружился гигантский черный пес очень недружелюбного вида. 

— Рядом, Мальчик! Свои! Не бойся, он не кусается. Дай ему руку понюхать. Свои, Мальчик! 

Маргери мысленно попрощалась с рукой и дала псу обнюхать пальцы. 

— Мы его взяли в собачьем приюте. Сандор говорит, больших черных собак реже всего забирают. Не представляю, кто мог бросить такого красавца! 

Пес восторженно замолотил хвостом, и Маргери сделала еще шаг назад.

— Люди, которые не готовы держать дома пони? — предположила она осторожно.

Санса вытянула вперед губы, как пятилетняя девочка, которая просит мороженое.

— Не такой уж он и большой.

— Санса, он огромный! Если он встанет на задние лапы, то будет выше тебя ростом! 

Санса смерила пса взглядом, словно собираясь опровергнуть этот очевидный факт. 

— Ему нельзя на меня прыгать. И он очень послушный, совсем не тянет поводок во время прогулки. Гулять, Мальчик! 

Пес снова радостно завилял хвостом. 

— Хочешь с нами пройтись? 

Маргери кивнула. Она несколько раз репетировала разговор с Сансой, но никак не ожидала, что он будет происходить в присутствии Очень Большой Черной Собаки. Впрочем, это было очень в духе Сансы: даже в Олдтауне, самом кошачьем городе Семи Королевств, она то и дело умудрялась разглядеть в толпе какого-нибудь совершенно замечательного пса, а в Королевской Гавани, городе, где кучки собачьего дерьма на мостовых считались проявлением уникального местного колорита, с ней было невозможно выйти на улицу — через каждые пять шагов она обнималась с чьей-то дворнягой.

— Ну как тебе Дорн? — спросила Санса, и Маргери улыбнулась. Это тоже было очень в духе Сансы — спросить именно о том, о чем собеседнику было приятно рассказать.

— Дорн замечательный. Там чудовищная жара, конечно, но зато все, все сделано так, чтобы даже в жару было удобно: над всеми торговыми улицами натянута ткань или зонтики повешены, мостовые в центре мраморные, полы тоже везде мраморные или кафельные, и везде, куда не придешь, наливают холодный чай, просто кувшин на стол ставят. Улицы ужасно узкие, на машине толком никуда не доедешь, только на мотоцикле или пешком. Но города, на самом деле, совсем маленькие, в них толком никто не живет. 

— Как это? — изумилась Санса.

— А так. Вся эта нефтяная аристократия живет в пустыне, во дворцах. Там и сады, и фонтаны, и все что хочешь. А в город они приезжают чисто за покупками: шур-шур-шур по улицам, накупят тысяч на пятьдесят — и по клубам тусоваться. И я тебе хочу сказать, что столичные клубы, в которые нас Джоффри таскал — это вообще не то, рядом не стояло. 

Санса потянула своего пса за поводок, хотя он и так послушно шел рядом. Маргери вспомнила, что Джоффри при Сансе упоминать не стоит ни при каких обстоятельствах, осеклась и снова торопливо заговорила. 

— Там вся жизнь ночью. Днем жарко, поэтому все ходят вялые, как мухи, или просто спят, зато к вечеру, как стемнеет, на улицах жу-жу-жу, гул стоит от разговоров. Кафе, рестораны — все на улице. И так до утра. Можешь себе представить, как при такой жизни весело магазины открывать. Но зато-о-о-о… когда я открыла флагманский бутик, у нас вжух! — и весь товар за час раскупили. Я тебе клянусь, за час. Приходит такая скрюченная ройнарская бабулечка, вся в черном, как они ходят, берет нашу сумку-седло, а ты знаешь, сколько они стоят, и говорит: «Заверните пять, мне для внучек». Я такого никогда в жизни не видела.

— Я видела, — неожиданно сказала Санса.

— Матерь милосердная, где?!

— На Скагосе, когда танкер приходит или у нефтяников вахта заканчивается. 

— Матерь милосердная, — повторила Маргери. Ей ни разу толком не удалось мысленно совместить Сансу и концепцию нефтедобычи. В Дорне было невозможно отвлечься от того, что главное богатство этой страны — не оливковое масло, не вино и не лошади, а нефть, черная кровь земли. Куда бы ты ни пошел в Дорне, к ароматам кофе, табака, специй, жареного мяса и меда неизбежно примешивался тонкий запах бензина. Однако Санса всегда описывала Север как край охотников и лесорубов, из-за этого Маргери трудно было представить, что возле Скагоса и Скейна стоят такие же нефтяные вышки, что и в Дорнийском море. 

— Но слушай, самое главное — через полгода мы запускаем новую коллекцию, и она будет только моя. Я сама разработала концепцию, нашла дизайнеров, отобрала эскизы, убедила бабушку, и вчера, наконец, мы все официально подписали. 

Санса почти потянулась, чтобы ее обнять, но в последний момент остановилась. Времена, когда они то и дело бросались друг другу на шею, прошли безвозвратно, и Маргери слишком хорошо знала, почему. 

— Лимитку, для Дорна?

Этот же самый вопрос неделю назад задала ей бабушка. «Деточка моя, если уж Дорн так тебя вдохновил, то почему бы не сделать лимитированную коллекцию, причем такую, вещи из которой у тебя действительно купят в Дорне?» В ответ Маргери жестом фокусника достала папку с двенадцатью эскизами: классические платки с лошадками, но все — с изображением дорнийских скакунов. 

Конечно, никто в Дорне не стал бы покупать у «Тирелл и К.» сумки из красной тисненой кожи, пестрые платки и плетеные украшения из серебра, которых было вволю на каждом ройнарском базаре. Но Маргери ничего не могла с собой поделать: за год она надышалась морским, горным и пустынным воздухом Дорна, и теперь он распирал ей легкие. Ее первая коллекция должна была быть именно такой. Будет такой. 

— Лимитку для Дорна тоже, к новому году. Кстати, я придумала, что тебе подарить на новый год — там есть голубой платок с серебром, к твоим волосам будет идеально. Но платки — мелочь, у меня будет целая коллекция аксессуаров, и на все магазины, по всем Семи Королевствам. Покупай сразу, как выйдет, это будет бомба, я тебе гарантирую. 

Они незаметно дошли до яблоневых садов. Санса отстегнула поводок, сказала своей чудовищной псине: «Мальчик, гуляй!», — и он радостно понесся к ближайшему дереву. Мелкие полосатые яблоки уже созрели, и над землей стояло облако сладкого, душного яблочного аромата.

— Осторожно, не поскользнись, в траве паданцы, — предупредила Санса. — Ты загорела. 

Маргери погладила себя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке.

— Немножко, да. Мне бабушка уже высказала, что я на крестьянку похожа. В Дорне все загорелые — очень злое солнце, не убережешься. Я в первый месяц съездила на яхте покататься, прихожу домой, снимаю солнечные очки — мама, я енот. Не знаю, мне нравится. Хочу теперь у нас ввести моду на загар, а то после Дорна здесь все бледные, как дохлые мыши. 

Санса улыбнулась.

— Нет, это без меня, лучше как мышь, чем как вареный рак. Ты же помнишь, какая я из Сарнора приехала? 

Маргери глубоко вздохнула. Приближался тот самый разговор, ради которого она приехала в Олдтаун. 

— Помню. А ты помнишь, что после Сарнора мы с тобой почти перестали общаться?

Санса повернулась к яблоне, сорвала яблоко и начала тщательно протирать его носовым платком. 

— Я не знаю, — сказала она тихо.

— Чего ты не знаешь?

— На что ты обиделась. Я себе голову сломала, но так ничего и не придумала. Прости, пожалуйста, я понимаю, что виновата, обидела тебя и даже не помню, чем.

Маргери мысленно направила Джоффри Баратеона, Тириона Ланнистера, Петира Бейлиша, Гарри Гардинга и Сандора Клигана в седьмой ад. Подумала и послала себя по тому же адресу. 

— Ты меня не обижала. 

— Маргери…

— Нет, правда. Если уж на то пошло, то я сама себя обидела и сама на себя обиделась. Дело в том, понимаешь ли, что я в тебя влюбилась еще на первом курсе.

Санса повернулась к ней. Маргери ловко отобрала у нее яблоко и продолжила. 

— Конечно, у меня все это время были мужчины, и девушки тоже, но главной была ты. И я смотрела, как ты мечешься от одного козла к другому, и думала, что еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и ты поймешь, что мужчины — это вообще не твое, и тут-то я тебе объясню, что на них свет клином не сошелся. Потом ты начала встречаться с Клиганом, и я подумала, что вот оно, ты совсем отчаялась, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть… А потом вы вернулись из Сарнора, и я случайно наткнулась на вас в парфюмерном магазине. Ты меня даже не видела, я стояла за колонной и любовалась: ты была вся красная, с облупившимся носом, пересохшими волосами, и все равно ужасно красивая. И тут ты брызнула ему одеколоном на запястье и понюхала. И мне вдруг стало понятно, какая же я идиотка. Мы с тобой сто раз вместе выбирали духи, и ты нюхала мое запястье, и это было совсем не так. Совсем, совсем не так. 

Маргери «выходила из шкафа» впервые в жизни и не знала, чего ожидать: возмущения, отвращения, слез… Но лицо Сансы осталось совершенно спокойным и выражало легкую доброжелательность. Это, разумеется, означало, что Санса ровным счетом ничего не понимает: именно с таким лицом она в свое время посещала лекции по экономике. 

— А… а почему ты мне ничего не сказала? 

— Слушай, при прошлом императоре за то, о чем я тебе не сказала, вообще-то в тюрьму сажали. А при нынешнем ты просто умираешь социальной смертью, как твой брат. 

— Неправда! — возмутилась Санса. 

— Что неправда? Почитай светскую хронику. Все тактично делают вид, что Робб Старк скончался сразу после свадьбы Эдмура Талли. Я так не хочу. Это тебе не Дорн, у них там в списке ста завидных женихов так прямо и пишут, кого жених предпочитает — мужчин или женщин. Если я завтра соберусь жениться на своей девушке, в Хайгардене будет траур на полгода, а в Солнечном копье никто даже не чихнет. 

— У тебя есть девушка?!

Маргери рассмеялась. 

— Нет, я собираюсь всю жизнь по тебе сохнуть, как рыцари из твоих любимых средневековых баллад. Конечно, у меня есть девушка. В семействе Мартелл такой цветник, что… Если честно, я сначала заглядывалась на Ним, но это нормально — сначала все так делают. Так что теперь у меня Обара. Знаешь, чем она занимается? Она капитан Морских соколов, это подразделение по борьбе с контрабандой. У нее четыре шрама от пуль, здесь… и здесь… Я, нежная феечка, сплю с таможенником. Зато-о-о — во время скачек на кубок принцессы Элии все Мартеллы так, невзначай пришли в наших платочках с лошадками. Когда я открыла флагманский бутик, у меня эту серию вынесли в первые пять минут. 

Санса зачем-то снова отобрала у нее яблоко. 

— А фотография у тебя есть? 

Перед отъездом в Семь Королевств Маргери долго металась, не зная, брать ли с собой фотографию Обары, и если да, то какую именно. О фото, снятых на яхте, не могло быть и речи — за ввоз порнографии сажали и при нынешнем императоре, — но даже на самых будничных фото (Обара на скачках, Обара на мотоцикле, Обара на кухне, Обара в гамаке) лежал такой невидимый глазу дорнийский свет, что Маргери побоялась держать их в чемодане или в сумке. В итоге она взяла с собой только одну фотографию — Обара в полной боевой выкладке. При известном отсутствии воображения ее можно было принять за мужчину. 

Именно эту фотографию она и протянула Сансе. Та, в секундном замешательстве, посмотрела на яблоко, которое держала в руке, затем сунула его в карман юбки и взяла фото. Маргери мысленно дала себе слово съездить на Скагос — ни у одной из ее тридцати семи юбок не было карманов. 

— На Сандора похожа, — задумчиво сказала Санса.

«У твоего Сандора лицо только справа, да и с этого-то бока глянуть не на что», — возмущенно подумала Маргери. 

— Я не буду устраивать с тобой двойное свидание, как хочешь, — сказала она вслух. 

— Нет, ты что, они сразу друг друга убьют, — рассеянно ответила Санса, разглядывая фотографию. — Все-таки наша военная форма гораздо красивее. 

— Особенно гвардейская, — согласилась Маргери и обняла ее. 

Как будто и не было двух лет, когда они сначала почти не разговаривали, а потом совсем не переписывались. Как будто и не было признания, о котором Маргери три месяца думала со все нарастающим ужасом. Санса легко, как прежде, вплыла в ее объятья. Когда-то Маргери знала ее тело, как свое собственное, и теперь сразу заметила лишние пару дюймов в груди, небольшую выпуклость на месте живота и новый, более терпкий запах кожи. 

— Ты беременна, — сказала она утвердительно. 

Санса смущенно кивнула.

— Уже видно, да? Девятнадцать недель. Мы из-за этого устроили только помолвку — чтобы организовать такую свадьбу, как я хочу, надо не меньше полугода, я к этому времени ни в одно платье не влезу. На самом деле, мы уже поженились, в ратуше, чтобы ребенок родился в законном браке, а венчаться будем года через полтора. Будешь моей подружкой невесты?

— Если я к тому времени не умру социальной смертью, то непременно, — торжественно пообещала Маргери. — То есть науку ты бросаешь?

— Нет, конечно! Я возьму няню и как раз до свадьбы допишу мейстерскую диссертацию. 

И они снова заговорили о том, что было легко и приятно обеим: о том, где покупать приданое для маленького, в какой цвет красить стены в детской, какой ковер будет хорошо сочетаться с фамильной колыбелью Старков, которую Джон собирался привезти в Олдтаун на автомобиле через весь материк, и стоит ли Сансе купить традиционное ройнарское платье-рубашку для последних месяцев беременности. 

— Ты уже придумала имена?

— Да. Мальчика я назову Флорианом, а девочку — Джонквиль.

Маргери до боли сжала кулаки и вонзила ноги в ладони, чтобы не засмеяться. Это было настолько тупо — кто называет детей в честь средневековой баллады?! — и в то же время настолько характерно для Сансы, что невозможно было сказать ни «Как мило!», ни «Ты спятила, радость моя?» Но не потребовалось ни того, ни другого: Санса согнулась пополам, села на корточки и начала громко, безудержно хохотать. 

— Видела бы ты свое лицо, — сказала она, вытирая слезы. 

— Это ты сама придумала? — подозрительно спросила Маргери. У Сансы никогда не было чувства юмора.

— Нет, Сандор. Но это потрясающе, я теперь всем буду говорить про Флориана и Джонквиль. На самом деле, я еще не придумала. Мама говорит, что отец должен нарекать мальчиков, а мать — девочек, а Сандор говорит, что если бы отец рожал мальчиков, то в этом был бы еще какой-то смысл. 

Она ухватила Маргери за рукав, тяжело поднялась на ноги и внезапно ойкнула.

— Что, ребенок? — в ужасе воскликнула Маргери.

Санса помотала головой, достала из кармана яблоко, улыбнулась ему, потерла о юбку и откусила.

— Кисленькое, — сказала она с удовольствием. — Это северный сорт, местные их только в пироги кладут, а я так ем. Сандор на прошлой неделе целый мешок набрал, я уже съела половину. Мне сейчас все время хочется кислого, я вчера целый лимон съела, прямо со шкуркой. 

Она доела яблоко и ловко метнула огрызок куда-то вдаль. Маргери с удивлением поняла, что никогда прежде не видела, как Санса ест яблоки, и вообще любые фрукты, немытыми, нечищеными и не порезанными на дольки, и уж тем более — бросает мусор на землю, хотя в яблоневом саду огрызку было самое место. 

— А еще — только поклянись, что никому не скажешь, это секрет.

— Клянусь всеми богами старыми и новыми, — торжественно произнесла Маргери. — Ну, что за секрет?

— Я начала писать роман.

— Что?!

— Исторический роман из эпохи Войны Пяти Королей. Только достоверный, в котором каштановые волосы не называют шоколадными и никто не говорит «машинально». И с женской точки зрения. Но такой, знаешь, настоящей женщины того времени, чтобы она при слове «замуж» радовалась, а не хватала меч и убегала в лес. А если там и будет героиня с мечом — я еще не решила, — то чтобы она выглядела как Бриенна Тарт с юридического, а не как я, но с мечом. 

— То есть любовный роман, — осторожно уточнила Маргери.

Санса возмущенно взмахнула ресницами.

— Ну почему как с мужской точки зрения — так исторический, а как с женской — сразу любовный?!

На это Маргери ответить было нечего. За год, проведенный в семействе Мартелл, она основательно пропиталась идеями женского равноправия, однако до сих пор ей бессознательно казалось, что все эти замечательные идеи относятся в основном к женщинам семейства Мартелл, а также, может быть, и к ней самой. Санса с женским равноправием не сочеталась никак, но, очевидно, у нее самой на этот счет было другое мнение. 

Спорить о редакционной политике издательств Маргери не стала, тем более, что ей в голову пришло куда более практическое соображение. 

— Солнце мое, если ты опубликуешь хоть исторический роман, хоть любовный, то про мейстерскую диссертацию можешь сразу забыть — на этом твоя академическая карьера и кончится.

— А я под псевдонимом! — победоносно объявила Санса. — Поэтому и секрет. 

— Я буду нема, как могила, обещаю. Но вообще — ты правда хочешь преподавать в Цитадели? В этой мужской обители? Они же до сих пор верят, что у женщин при месячных мозг вытекает.

Санса изумленно приоткрыла рот и слегка порозовела. Маргери прислушалась к собственным словам и поняла, что еще год назад никогда не сказала бы «месячные» даже мысленно, не то что вслух. Все-таки Дорн очень сильно на нее повлиял.

— Переезжай лучше в Дорн, — продолжила она. — Там чудный маленький университет. Можешь даже свое чудовище забрать, если захочешь.

Санса улыбнулась.

— Мое чудовище никуда не поедет, у него метро.

— Что у него?!

— В Олдтауне наконец-то начнут строить метро, ты не знала?

— И что, он в детстве не накатался?

Санса засмеялась.

— Он в археологической группе. Олдтаун же — самый старый город Вестероса, ты представляешь, что здесь можно найти, если рыть тоннели под землей? Сир Барристан уже выбил земельный участок под новый национальный музей. Мы отсюда лет восемь никуда не уедем, а если правительство выделит финансирование на вторую линию метро — то еще дольше. 

— И что же, сир Барристан Селми взял твоего…

— …мужа…

— … мужа в самую интересную археологическую группу в Семи Королевствах? Знаешь что, расскажи мне про вашу поездку в Сарнор поподробнее. 

— Непременно, — согласилась Санса, — только дома. Смотри, уже темнеет. Мальчик! Ко мне, Мальчик, домой! 

Маргери повернула голову и чуть не заорала во весь голос. Прямо на нее, брызгая слюной, мчалось огромное черное чудовище в сияющем ожерелье. Из-под его мощных когтистых лап во все стороны разлетались яблоки. 

— Мы купили ему светящийся ошейник, чтобы люди в темноте не пугались, — объяснила Санса. — Мальчик! Иди ко мне, мой хороший! Иди ко мне, мой сладкий!


End file.
